Kids in The BAU Sequel
by Kensi1997
Summary: 2 months after the last case and they are pretty much recovered. What happens when four of the agents go undercover as a family. Secrets are revealed and bad things happen. M for mature themes. Will mention or have scenes on child abuse/rape, rape, self harm. Betaed by CriminalMinds99 and AbsterStories
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So here it is a new story. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds or any characters.**

It had been 2 months since the child ordeal in the BAU, and besides doctors' appointments here and there, everything was relatively normal. JJ still suffered mildly from her asthma, though it had gotten better over the 2 months. Emily was getting back to her milky coffee and chocolate dates, though sometimes seemed to throw up after too much. Derek was moody at the best of times, but the past month the real Derek had seemed to be creeping back and in the last 2 weeks no random outbursts of anger had happened which was a good sign.

JJ, Emily and Derek had just returned to the office after appointments at the doctors and a therapist appointment for Derek.

"Hey guys, how did your appointments go?" Reid asked the three as they took a seat at their desired desks in the bullpen with everyone else, including Hotch who wanted to see how their appointments went.

"Mine went great. My therapist said that I seem to be in a lot more control than earlier in our sessions and I don't need to go to anymore sessions as long as Hotch clears me for calmness in the next few cases." Derek explained; finally glad to have his therapist of his back. He was a nice man, but his too many questions sent Derek around the bend sometimes.

"I'll make sure to email Dr Phillips after our next case" Hotch told Morgan, accepting his nod of thanks.

"My doctor did a final test on me and after having macaroni and cheese with lots of chocolate last night and having no symptoms I am cleared to having as much dairy as I like. If I start showing symptoms again I'll have to go back obviously but for now I'm totally out the clear" Emily smiled, high fiving Derek as they were both out the clear and ready to move on from the whole ordeal all together.

"What about you JJ?" Penelope asked, frowning at JJ who was digging through her purse annoyed.

"My chest is still rattling so I don't have to take my inhaler as much but I have to carry my emergency one around at all times, especially in the field and if my chest worsens to go straight to A&E. So technically, my doctor is still on my back, all the damn time" She explained, though her head was still buried in her bag.

"So you kidnapped him and hid him in your bag?" Rossi asked, everyone laughing, though JJ just frowned up at him.

"No Rossi, you're hilarious. My emergency inhaler case is in my purse but my actual inhaler isn't. I can't find it anywhere and I can't even use my other ones in emergency because Dr Smart-Ass took them off me" Before anyone could speak, Strauss stormed into the bullpen, folders in her hand.

"Conference room. Now!" Strauss bellowed, making JJ jump, dropping her purse. She growled, tempted to trip the old woman up as she past her.

"JJ" Hotch scowled, though JJ smiled innocently up to him, laughing with Penelope who helped her pick up her purse and belongings.

"Thank you" She whispered to her best friend, walking into the conference room with her.

"We have an urgent case in Pennsylvania which needs our assistance. A family annihilator is going around killing families of four, the mother, father and children. So far 3 families have been killed, that makes 12 victims that we know of. In the first 2 families, the children were adopted and the local PD thought that was a trigger for the killer to kill those families but the recent family hadn't adopted, the kids were their own. All the families are of the same MO. A mother in her late twenties to early thirties, black hair, and brown eyes and a stay at home mom who spends her day either home-schooling the children or doing housework. A father who is in his mid-thirties, black hair and brown eyes, all who had a high end jobs, the first 2 lawyers then the last was a councillor. The fathers seem to neglect their children, from relatives we have learnt they are hardly ever at home, working all the time and such. The children, the same in all 3 families, boy with brown hair and hazel eyes, girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, both typical kids, girl aged 11 and boy aged 8. In the first family the kids were home-schooled but the other 2 the kids went to public school as normal"

"I don't understand why this is a high priority case that would go through you?" Emily queried, going through the file that Strauss had passed around.

"Well Agent Prentiss if you would stop interrupting I could get to that" Strauss said sternly, sending a pointed look to the brunette.

"Sorry" Emily muttered, shuffling stiffly in her chair, everyone silently making a pack to not say a word until spoken to directly. She was not to be messed with today.

"Now where was I? Ah yes, as I was saying, the unsub breaks into the family's home, and heads straight to the parents room, completely out of a family annihilators usual take on the situation. As we know, they usually go for the children first, using them as a bribe for the parents to cooperate. The unsub gags and ties up the father and shoots him in the head, on what we know making the wife watch. Then they knock out the wife and children and take them to another location. A week later they are all found in their backyard, the cause of death for the children are tortured to death, the deaths varying from electricity to drowning and the wife's cause of death is a slit throat but she has been tortured somewhat first. So far, we are unaware of how he gets them back into their yard without the police seeing but somehow, he does it. I want to send 4 of you undercover as a family to draw in and locate the unsub" She concluded, seeming quite happy with herself, though nobody knew what she was meaning by undercover as a family, considering their team definitely didn't consist of a 11 year old girl and 8 year old boy.

"Ma'am, how exactly can you send us undercover when the youngest member of our team is 25 years old?" Emily questioned, speaking everyone else's unanswered question.

"You all recall the last major case you all had, agents Jareau, Morgan and Prentiss being turned into children?"

"You don't have to remind me" JJ muttered, knowing she was still living the pain of that case with her chest, though she was glad when Strauss continued seemingly have not heard her.

"When we received this case last week, I gathered a team of scientist to modify the drug that turned you into children so that anyone who takes the drug will not get the illness you came down with and that with the right amount your age will differ, and obviously the cure has been modified to change you back with no difficulty. The only difference is that their memory may be slightly out of place and they may not remember that they are FBI agents. Some of the people tested remembered everything, others remember not a lot"

"Wait, so you expect us to take that stupid drug again and go through the hell we have already been through just to find an unsub who we could easily catch without the undercover stunt?" Emily exploded, knowing how awkward the recovery has been for them all ever since the ordeal, both physically and mentally.

"Prentiss I can assure you, the trauma sustained from the last ordeal with the drug will be nothing like this time, it has been tested and approved by a group of highly trained scientists"

"Tested on humans?" JJ asked, slightly lenient to the idea and slightly horrified that they would test such a drug on people.

"Yes, on themselves so no people were harmed or tested on in the process agent Jareau" JJ nodded, placing a hand on Emily's arm to calm her.

"Okay, so who are you planning on sending undercover?" Garcia asked, seeing everyone had sunken the idea into their heads.

"I want Prentiss and Hotchner as the parents, Hotchner working for a local law firm and Prentiss as a stay at home mom. Due to the similar physicality's, I want Reid and Jareau as the children. You all have two hours to discuss everything over before the doctor arrives and when you arrive at Pennsylvania tomorrow, the local PD will have all the information for your new life styles for to get used to. I wish you the best of luck and I will be keeping in tabs of the investigation" Without another word, she left the conference room, leaving everyone to ponder over what she just said.

"Does this mean I have to start calling Hotch dad?" Reid cringed making everyone laugh, though JJ's wasn't as heart felt as everyone else's. Nobody besides Hotch knew about her past and if she was going to be 11 again, the mental state of 11 year old JJ will be coming straight back and she wasn't sure if she was ready for that.

2 hours later, a doctor showed up, a metal briefcase in his hand. He popped his head into the conference room catching everyone's attention.

"I'm here for an Agent Jennifer Jareau and Dr Spencer Reid?" The two agents stood, gripping onto each other's hands as they were lead out of the room. Everyone sat for a few minutes in silence, watching as JJ and Reid were lead to the elevator, probably being taken to the 3rd floor where all the labs were.

"Any of you notice how scared JJ looks?" Penelope asked when the elevator doors shut and the red digital numbers started counting down, finally stopping on 3 which is where they suppose their two friends where now.

"I just think the whole kid thing is too soon for her right now. I mean it was only 2 months ago and she is still affected by it more than we are. She should be okay though, I mean she'll be with us the whole time and we know no side effects take place this time." Morgan said, hoping this won't affect the blonde more than she already is right now.

10 minutes later Emily and Hotch were called down to the 3rd floor and were lead to a lab at the back of the building. When the entered the room, an 11 year old blonde was standing over a young boy who was crying on the floor. Hearing the door close, the blonde turned to see Hotch and Emily and ushered them over.

"Reid can't remember much. It's weird how his memory has worked. He remembers working with the FBI but can't remember anything from his past which is scaring him. Also when he was young he had glasses so his sight is really bad right now"

"What about you? Anything so far?"

"My memory is fine; nothing big seems to be missing in my head. My chest is a bit more tighter but my asthma started to wear off when I was 13 or 14 so shouldn't be too bad" She explained, though she was slightly self-conscious at that moment in time considering the clothes they had for her were too small so she was currently walking around in her large work shirt. Reid had a pair of jeans on, a jumper and a pair of converse.

"We are giving you the cure in case anything urgent happens which you will need to change them back, but we are only giving you one vial because we still have to mass produce the cure and no problems should occur anyway. It's just for emergencies only." The doctor explained handing Hotch a vial with a blue liquid in. They nodded and watched as the doctor left the room, leaving them alone.

"You ready for this?" Hotch asked Emily, looking to the brunette next to him.

"Yeah, are you?" Emily asked back.

"I'm always ready for a challenge" Hotch smirked making Emily laugh.

"Right-"Emily clicked her knuckles and looked to the two kids, "-Let's do this"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi, so here's the new chapter, I am going to be posting on Monday's I know I posted the last one on a tuesday but I didn't get many reviews on the monday.**

 **But anyway, I hope you are enjoying it. I know some people already have problem with the fact that JJ an Reid get turn to kids and were forced. The way I see it is they didn't say no and they agreed to doing it because it is their job. So yeah. That's the way I look at it. But guys please remember it is FICTION alright so it is made up, it's fake. I like constructive criticism so if you have any please tell me. If you just have good things to say feel free to tell me because they make me happy.**

 **Have a good day/night and see you next week. :)**

 **Kensi x**

Emily offered to carry Reid, considering his sight was poor at the moment and he was nervous to be walking through the FBI building as a kid who couldn't see. He obliged immediately, the 8 year old shimmering under his genius fatigue. Hotch noticed JJ crawl into herself as the door was opened, her arms sliding under her large shirt as she was self-conscious of how she looked at the moment. He offered to carry her also but her stubborn self-shone out straight away. She always refused help, no matter what the situation. Instead, she asked for his blazer, knowing another layer should conceal her as much until she had some real clothes. He shook his head with a smirk but agreed, wrapping her up in the jacket before leading her out of the room. They travelled back up to the 6th floor, heading straight for the conference room, just catching the farewell on a skype call with the Pennsylvania PD. They had everything ready over there for their undercover mission, from a house all the way down to bank accounts they will be using and a temporary 'job' for Hotch at the local law firm, though he will actually be doing case work for the mission rather than lawsuits. Being kids again made JJ and Reid feel a bit more nervous around the team; they didn't know why they just knew it was uncomfortable for them. Reid curled into himself when Emily placed him on a chair next to Rossi, only being able to see blurs on the people around him, terrifying him. JJ hid slightly behind Emily who moved back by the wall, not because she was scared, just because she only had Hotch's jacket and a shirt to cover herself.

"We are expected to arrive at early afternoon tomorrow, so we have a flight booked on the jet for 9am tomorrow morning" Penelope explained, breaking the deafening silence that had filled the room.

"That's good, so it's 3pm now. We have tonight to sort ourselves and get ready to fly tomorrow" Hotch said, everyone nodding in agreement.

"Emily." JJ whispered from her place behind her, tugging on her pant leg slightly. Emily turned to look at JJ, feeling the tugging on her pants. She smiled and leant down to JJ's eye level, making the young blonde cringe. She was usually the same height as her best friend, now she was eye level with her breasts, awkward in the worst amount of ways, for them both.

"When are we going to be getting clothes for me and Reid? I know Reid has his clothes right now and all but he still needs a lot more for the mission and currently I have nothing and I feel a bit exposed standing here without any underwear on." JJ blushed slightly, the realisation hitting her that she actually didn't have an underwear on. Usually she would be able to control her embarrassment but the 11 year old in her was coming out a lot quicker than the 4 year old had done last time, and it was scaring her. Emily blinked, realising JJ was right. A girl's only nightmare is to be exposed to more than a few people at a time and this nightmare was living reality for JJ right now.

"Guys, don't you think we should go shopping, you know get the kids the supplies they need. More clothes, toiletries, essentials" Emily stated, motioning to the two children.

"Yes that sounds about right. Penelope, you and Rossi take JJ and Reid to the mall, we need as many outfits as possible, we don't know how long this case is going to last us. Emily, go home and pack your things, and I'll do the same, Morgan you can come with me. Sound good?" Everyone nodded, JJ sighing happily knowing she was finally going to get some clothes.

"Great, everyone meet back at my condo at 7pm." Emily said, getting ready to leave the room when Hotch's voice stopped her.

"Wait, why your condo and not my house? It's a lot bigger." Hotch stated with a raised eyebrow, turning Emily back around.

"Oh no, mommy and daddy are fighting." Derek whispered to the others, everyone giggling as the two agents eyes each other up.

"Because it only takes 10 minutes to get from mine to the airstrip, but takes 30 minutes from yours." Emily said crossing her arms in front of her chest, not ready to back down this fight.

"But at mine at least everyone won't be crashing on the couch or floor. I have 2 spare bedrooms, my room and the couch." He said, mimicking her actions. Everyone stood in awe watching as the pair argued, grins across all their faces.

"Hotch face it, my condo is a lot cooler than your boring house. We are staying at mine." Emily said through gritted teeth, taking a threatening step towards her boss.

"I'd rather be bored than wake up with a kink in my back tomorrow." Hotch shot back, taking a step towards her. The pair stared each other down for a moment, before Rossi decided to jump in. He knew it was going to end with either one of them with a black eye and that was not what they needed.

"How about all the girls head to Emily's for a girl's night and the boy's to Hotch's. We will just make sure we wake up earlier and leave to get to the airstrip on time and then we are both happy."

"Fine by me" Emily concluded, turning on her heel and leaving the conference room in victory.

"Thanks Rossi" Hotch said, slumping back against the table. He turned to the others and glared at them, seeing them all giggling after Emily. They silenced immediately, falling into their own conversation about the mommy/daddy fight that just broke out. Hotch noticed Reid was awfully silent and approached him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, bud? What's wrong?" He cringed at how that came out, hoping it never sounded too weird. He knew they should start playing the part and since he wasn't a father, the position was new to him.

"I don't like not being able to see. It feels too weird. And please, don't call me that." He admitted, a small smirk covering his face. Hotch laughed, glad Reid still had some joke in him.

"Wait Reid, I'm sure you have spare contacts in your desk draw for when your eyes play up." JJ said, remembering the genius telling her about them a few months ago.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget- wait, don't answer that." He said, frowning slightly. Derek laughed and ran out the room, collecting a contacts box from Reid's desk.

"Do you think they will be okay for your eyes?" Derek asked, helping the young boy set them up.

"Let's hope so." After some fiddling about, Reid blinked furiously for a few seconds before looking around the room in awe.

"Wow it feels so good to see right now." He said with a smile, liking the fact he could see again, and wasn't in need of wearing glasses. He never liked them anyway.

"Feel better?" Hotch asked, seeing that his face had lit up a lot more. He nodded, looking down at himself to inspect the situation more.

"Right okay, let's get this show on the road!" Penelope grinned happily, standing Reid up and taking the two kids by the hand.

"Oh no, I'm going to regret stepping foot in this mall." Rossi groaned, following the perky blonde out the room.

"Oh Rossi, just you wait" Penelope grinned, laughing evilly as the elevator doors shut, Rossi putting his head in his hands as the steel doors closed them off from a laughing Hotch and Derek.

"Poor Rossi."

Emily sat on her condo couch going through some files for the case when someone knocked on her door. It was 7.15pm so she suspected it to be Penelope and JJ back from shopping. What she didn't suspect was it to be Penelope and JJ, and half of the mall trailing behind them in bags.

"Okay I said the essentials, not the mall Pen" Emily laughed, helping the two blondes with their bags. JJ seemed to be drowning in them because she was so little.

"Rossi had a heart attack in every shop because the prices just seemed to rise the more we went on" JJ laughed, slumping down on the couch. She was exhausted.

"Did they get to Hotch's okay?" Emily asked, putting the last of the bags in her guest room.

"Yeah, though Hotch seemed, erm- surprised when we showed up with all the bags for Reid" Penelope cringed, a smirk on her face.

"Well punishment for you can be packing everything into the two suitcases you bought and getting it ready while me and JJ practice our undercover story" Penelope groaned, slumping into the bedroom with a face on, shutting the door behind her.

"Isn't this going to be weird? I mean you're my best friend and now I all of a sudden have to start calling you mom?" JJ admitted, crossing her legs in front of Emily on the couch so they were facing each other.

"I guess but we have to try and get used to it. For all we know he could bug their houses without them knowing so we have to play the part in and out the house, as much as we can" She said, knowing how awkward it was going to be.

"I know, it's just weird. Anyway, you can go first, _mom_ " JJ winked, putting emphasis on the mom.

"Okay so my name is Emily Jones-McGowan and I am 30 years old. I am married to Aaron McGowan and we have two children, Jennifer Joy McGowan and Spencer McGowan. I grew up in Washington, which is where I met Aaron when I was 18. We dated for 1 year before I moved to Pennsylvania with him when I found out I was pregnant with Jennifer. 3 years later, I had Spencer and he proposed to me not long after his birth. I am a stay at home mom, home-schooling both my children and taking care of the house while Aaron works. Okay, your turn"

"I am Jennifer Joy McGowan but most of the time go by JJ. I am 11 years old and live in Pennsylvania with my mom, dad and little brother Spencer. I am home-schooled with my brother by our stay at home mom. I suffer from asthma but besides that I am in perfect health. There isn't really much to my part is there? I don't have friends or anything so it's pretty basic" JJ said, liking the fact that her character was easy to maintain and make believable.

"I know mine is the same. I guess stuff about me and Aaron meeting will be if neighbours are nosey or whatever, but besides that as long as you and Reid call me mom and Hotch dad we should be good" Emily said, knowing it was pretty easy for them. JJ nodded, looking around the room in boredom.

"So, what do you want to do?" Emily asked, putting the paperwork they had out away on the coffee table.

"I don't know?" JJ replied rubbing her chest mindlessly. Emily frowned, noting that JJ winced every few seconds.

"Are you okay?" She asked, JJ looking up with a strained smile.

"Yeah, chest is just bugging me that's all" She said, shrugging it off. Emily's eyes widening, realizing they had forgotten about her inhaler.

"We forgot all about your inhaler!"

"Em it's fine really, text Hotch and tell him to pick it up from mine in the morning on the way to the airstrip. I'll be fine till then honest."

"I don't care. The fact is that I forgot. I'm supposed to be your mom and I forgot." Emily cried, shaking her head in despair.

"Em, calm down. I'm going to be fine. I'm not gonna die from some chest pains in the night okay? And stop beating yourself up, you aren't actually my mom." JJ laughed, placing her small hand on her friend's knee. Emily looked up, seeing the sincere yet joke in her friends young eyes.

"Okay, but just don't die, cause I'll be held responsible." She laughed, accepting JJ when she hugged her.

Over at Hotch's house, Rossi and Morgan were busy sorting out all of Reid's new belongings while Reid and Hotch went over their cover.

"Okay so my name is Aaron McGowan and I am 34 years old. I live in Pennsylvania with my wife Emily and two children Spencer and Jennifer Joy. When I was 22 I visited Washington while in law school and met Emily. We started dating and a year later we found out she was pregnant so she moved to Pennsylvania with me where we gave birth the Jennifer. When we had Spencer, I proposed not long after his birth. I work in the local law firm and I'm hardly ever at home basically." Hotch said, looking up from his file to Reid.

"Well my name is Spencer McGowan, I'm 8 years old and live in Pennsylvania with my mom, dad and sister. I am home-schooled with my sister by our mom and have terrible eye sight so I use contacts or glasses to see. Besides my eyes sight I am I perfect health. Basically nothing to my character then yeah?" Reid laughed, Hotch joining him.

"Not really for any of us. The background stuff is only to go on file and so we have a story is neighbours are curious. It's so the unsub can dig into us and see that we actually have a past and didn't just fall out the sky into the perfect family"

"But we did just fall out the sky" Reid joked, Hotch shaking his head with a smirk.

"Very funny Reid"

Hotch and Reid chuckled before Reid spoke again groaning. "It's going to be so weird being called Spencer again. I only get called Reid or Spence. It feels so weird to be called that. I also have to call you dad! That's going to be so funny." Reid laughed a little at what he thought he could do him.

"Dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad…" Reid continued to tease Hotch.

Hotch stood from his place on the sofa shaking his head and smirking at Reid. He really was getting into his role as a child. He walked into the room Reid would be staying and saw Rossi and Morgan sat on the bed talking with half the clothes packed and the other half thrown about the room.

"What are you guys doing? You are supposed to be packing while me and Reid look into covers" Hotch exclaimed.

"Sorry man, we just started talking and got carried away" Morgan explained as he got back to packing.

"Hurry up, I want Reid in bed by 8 so he isn't tired in the morning" Reid stopped saying dad and his jaw hit the floor.

"Woah, Hotch you're just my boss. You can't tell me when I go to bed I'm a grown man" Hotch grinned at his response, walking away to his room.

"Well when you were calling me dad I wasn't just your boss was I? I'm leaving no room for discussion Reid, its bed at 8 your little body won't be able to function on little sleep" Reid sulked, walking back to the couch, Rossi and Morgan laughing at how childish he already was.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi Guys. I'm back. I don't have much to say today so I'll just get on with it so you can read the chapter.**

 **First I would like to thank CriminalMinds99 for being my beta and I hope you are checking out her stories.**

 **Second, I read a story and the author BeastlySquirrel told people to read my stories. You have no idea how great that makes me feel. So I have to tell all you awesome people to get over to the account BeastlySquirrel and get reading all those beautiful stories they write. Trust me you won't be let down.**

 **DISCLAIMER: In chapter 1.**

 **See you next week.**

 **Kensi x**

The following morning the team were all boarding the jet to head down to Pennsylvania, Emily congratulating Hotch for getting there on time from his house and picking up JJ's inhaler on the way. The pair made up after their little spout yesterday and were back on track with the case. That morning Hotch didn't have much trouble with Spencer, they relaxed some and talked though Hotch had to convince Spencer to put down a book he was really into while they were trying to talk over the case which had took some time but he managed to get the 8 year old under control. However, Emily had no problems with JJ whatsoever. They managed to shower and have a talk while Emily did JJ's hair in a braid and then the two plus Penelope had spent 20 minutes in Starbucks having their breakfast before heading to the airstrip. They all sat down around each other, JJ still drinking her coffee from Starbucks as she sat on the couch with Derek.

"How come JJ has a coffee? She is 11 Emily what are you trying to do to her?" Derek exclaimed, JJ grinning as she took another sip out of the plastic cup.

"She is very manipulating you know" Emily said back, Hotch laughing in response.

"Well it'll be her last coffee for a while" He said, JJ glaring at him from across the jet, the group laughing at the two.

"So what's the plan for today for the new happy family?" Rossi asked as he leaned back into his chair.

"Well we are going to come down with you to the police station just to check things over before we then go to our new house. I have to head to the law firm for my 'first day' while the others get to know the neighbours and start building a suspect list" Everyone nodded, seeing it as a very productive first day. The plane fell into a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes before they started discussing details of the case and ways for the newly formed family to lure the unsub out and attracted him to them.

They arrived at Pennsylvania PD and got a quick overview and met the locals they would be working alongside before they sent Hotch, Emily, JJ and Spencer on their way. Derek, Rossi and Garcia stayed at the Police station so they could have a look at any possible suspects and investigate the town a bit more. The new 'family' arrived at their house, each going their separate ways to spend the next hour or so settling in before Hotch left for 'work'.

"Erm… Mom" JJ shouted from her room.

"What's up?" She shouted back.

"Me and Spence can't reach our top shelves can you come and help" Emily groaned, heading to the bedroom Spencer and JJ were residing in. the house they had was a bungalow, 2 bedrooms and an office, so JJ and Spencer had the unfortunate task of sharing a room. The plus side was that their room was large and had two queen sized beds in and a joining bathroom.

"I'm coming" She called back, turning the corner to their room. She laughed at the sight of Spencer on JJ's shoulder, trying to put books on one of the shelves on the wall.

"How about you two go and get a chair each to keep in here so you can reach the shelves while I put your things up here" Emily suggested, the two nodding as Spencer climbed down off JJ's shoulders.

"We didn't think about that" He commented as ae and JJ headed out the room.

"What do you guys want on the shelves?" She asked before JJ left the room, Spencer already well ahead of her.

"One for books, mine and Spencer's separated. I think you'll be able to tell the difference between them. We haven't decided what to put on the other one yet so we will probably so that when we get more into unpacking" JJ replied, Emily nodding as JJ left to get herself a chair.

"Books separated- got it" She mumbled to herself, seeing a pile of science fiction books and another of fantasy and crime novel.

"That was easy" She smiled, knowing straight away the science fiction books were Spencer's.

The hour and a half of unpacking went by fast and Hotch was getting ready to go to work.

"Have a good day sweetie" Emily called from the kitchen, pretending to be busy as she knew how awkward it would be having to go and give her boss a kiss goodbye. JJ and Spencer give him a small hug each, both smiling adorably at him.

"See you later dad" JJ said, Hotch smiling back at them.

"See you later kids" He left, leaving them alone to finish unpacking. 2 hours went by when they all congregated in the living area.

"We're all done mom" Spencer said, Emily nodding as she too had just finished the last of her and Hotch's things. JJ was about to say something when someone knocked on the door, confusing Emily.

"Who could that be?" She queried going to the door. JJ and Spencer shared a look, shrugging as Emily opened the door.

"Hi! We are Jeannette and Steve Harper! We live next door. We saw the 'sold' sign was gone when we came back from our morning shop and thought we would bake you all a welcome to the neighbourhood cake" A woman, probably a few years older than Emily exclaimed happily, her smile blinding the 3 agents as she held out a box to Emily.

"Oh wow thank you so much. Please come in" Emily moved out the way, the man and woman coming in as Emily shut the door behind them.

"I'm Emily McGowan, and these are my two kids, Jennifer and Spencer. My husband is working right now, his name is Aaron" JJ and Spencer tried hard not to laugh at how cheery and cheesy Emily sounded, having to make herself out to be a perfect housewife and loving mother, when in reality she was an ass kicking FBI agent who could barely hold a relationship for a week without driving herself and the poor man she was with insane.

"Well hello there. I'm Jeannette and this is Steve. Nice to meet you both" Jeannette bent down to JJ and Spencer, the pair smiling nervously back at her.

"Hi" They said shyly, inching together slightly.

"They are very shy and it's a new neighbourhood and surrounding for them so it'll take some time for them to get used to" Emily said, motioning behind their guests to JJ and Spencer to liven up a little. They smiled a bit wider, Emily sighing.

"So where have you all moved from?" Steve asked, them all taking a seat on the couch as Emily placed the cake on the kitchen counter before joining them back in the living room.

"About half an hour away in the country side. We have lived there ever since JJ was born and thought we should make a change. The kids are home-schooled which is making the move a lot easier for us" She said, getting as much of the unsubs MO out as possible to see if any psychotic traits rung out in them. So far they just seemed like a cheery old couple who everyone secretly hated because they smile too much.

"How about that husband of yours? Has he had to find a new job?" Jeannette wondering, JJ trying hard not to stare at the mole residing in her cheek as she looked around them all.

"Yeah he has moved to a bigger and more successful law firm in the city centre. Today was his first day so I suspect he will be working late getting all the paperwork in" Again, nothing suspicious seemed to reach out. They just seemed like genuinely kind people, though they could smile a bit less.

"The first day is always the hardest. He'll be at home a lot more than you think" Steve said, Emily smiling at his sincerity.

"Well we best be off, volunteering at the church in half an hour! If you ever need anything don't hesitate to give us a knock!" Jeannette hugged Emily, much to her dismay, and sent JJ and Spencer an air kiss before her and Steve left, Emily shutting the door with a huff.

"Bloody hell that woman was cheery" She exclaimed quietly, JJ and Spencer not being able to hold in their laughter anymore as they exploded into giggles, Emily shaking her head at them and walked away to the kitchen, JJ and Reid still laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Yo guys. It's Monday so it's time to update.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. There are mentions of self harm/suicide in here. So just letting you know.**

 **Thank you to everyone that reviewed in other chapters so far. Although I got no reviews on my last chapter. Sad I know but oh well. Just let me know if you are enjoying the story or not.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

When Hotch arrived home he went straight to the office in their home, knowing it was the way things had to be. He was a workaholic and never had time for his kids, though he knew deep down his he ever had a family of his own he would never be like this. At 9pm Emily thought it would be a good time for the kids to get to bed. They weren't adults now, they had to be treated like kids for them to seem like a believable family.

"Right, come on. JJ, Spencer, it's time for bed" Emily said as she rose from the sofa where she and the kids had been sitting.

"Night" Spencer said as he walked to his room, actually starting to feel tired. He was usually in bed asleep by 10 anyway so 9 wasn't much of a difference for him. As for JJ, she was usually in the office till 10 going 11 and stayed up till God knows when doing paper work at home as was far from tired.

"Oh, come on. I'm not actually 11 you know. I am a grown woman" JJ declared with a frown, Emily smacking her head in response.

"I know you are but that doesn't change what I said. Here I am your mother so you need to listen to me and get to bed. Besides, I thought we were going to play to part in the house, in case we get bugged" Emily said, JJ blushing at her mistake.

"Sorry I forgot, but I want to spend some quality time with my mommy" JJ fluttered her eyelashes, pouted and spoke in a baby voice hoping it would work to persuade her. Emily turned and looked at JJ, her heart melting when she saw her sweet face and she caved.

"Fine" She groaned sitting back on to the sofa. "What do you wanna do?"

"Can we watch a film please?" JJ asked, sitting next to her 'mom' with a grin on her face. She was such a push over, with adult JJ and 11 year old JJ.

"Sure go and pick one out and put it in" Emily told her as she relaxed back into her seat, pulling a blanket over herself.

JJ looked through the films that had been provided for them and was impressed with the selection. She giggled loudly when she spotted her favourite Disney film and put it in. She had loved this film since she was little, always watching it with her sister. As the film progressed, she realised how much the film reminded her of Rosaline. She had never realised whenever she watched it, she had never even thought about it. Her sister loved this film. She regretted putting it on now, flashes of the dreaded morning coming back to her.

 _11 year old JJ opened the door to her sister's room early in the morning, frowning when he bed was empty; looking like nobody had even slept in it. It was still made from the morning before. She knew because she had helped Roz make it, organising her 17 year olds sister's teddies in a specific order at the corner of her double bed._

 _"Roz are you in here?" She shouted, messing with the necklace around her neck, the one Roz had given her yesterday. She still felt a little guilty for having taken it, but Roz had insisted and she hated saying no to her sister, especially when she was treating her. It's why they were so close. She saw the bathroom light was on but the door was shut and knew her sister would be in bath. She knocked on the door, but no answer came. Usually Roz would tell her to wait for her or that should would come and find her when she was out but there was nothing._

 _"Roz I'm coming in okay?" Without second thought, she opened the door. She had seen her sister in the bath before so it was nothing knew, but the sight that greeted her wasn't what she had expected. Roz was lying in the bath, blood diluting the water, her wrists continuing to poor with blood, her hand limply holding onto one of their dad's razor blades, her lifeless eyes staring blankly at JJ._

JJ jumped, the sudden contact on her shoulder scaring her. She looked up to Emily, seeing her looking down at her, concern in her big chocolate eyes.

"Are you okay? I called your name and you were just staring blankly at the floor" She said, the worry in her voice making JJ cringe. Should she tell her? _No!_ This was not the time or the place or even the situation to be pouring her past out. She had already messed up the undercover part once today, it wasn't going to happen again.

"Yeah I just have a really bad headache. Think I'm going to call it a night. See you tomorrow" JJ stood quickly, not giving Emily a second looked before walking hastily to her bedroom, shutting the door behind herself. She smiled at Reid sleeping on his bed and got into hers, trying to dream away the images in her head. She had to get a grip of herself or she was going to mess this entire investigation up.

Emily frowned as she watched the young blonde go to her room, turning the TV off before heading to get Hotch.

"Aaron" Emily called softly, not being able to hold in the laugh when she saw Hotch asleep on the desk, snorting when he was disturbed.

"Hmm" He grumbled, sitting up with his eyes closed.

"You need to get up and go to bed. You fell asleep at the desk" Emily said with a smirk, Hotch opening his eyes, frowning at her smile.

"Thanks" Hotch stood up, stretching before looking properly at Emily.

"How were they?" He asked as they headed to their room.

"They were good. We had a visit from the people next door and they seem legit so I think we should rule them out, but not totally. I mean we had just met them but they brought us a cake. I double checked they had sorted stuff out properly in their room and we watched some TV. Reid went to be at 9 but JJ refused so we put on a film but then she started acting weird and went to bed." She sighed as she plopped down on the bed. Hotch frowned, taking off his suit jacket and walking in their walk in wardrobe to get changed.

"What do you mean weird?" Emily sat up, watching as Hotch walked out with a vest top on and some pyjama pants. She had changed into her pyjamas ages ago so they were ready for bed.

"She was excited to watch the Little Mermaid because it's her favourite Disney film, but as the film went on she started losing focus. For at least 5 minutes I was calling her and she just sat there staring at the floor. I was going to come and get you but then I touched her shoulder and she snapped out of it, well, jumped out of it. I think I startled her a bit. She said she had a headache and left without another word."

"The day might have just dawned on her. You know what JJ is like, she'll want her space. Give her a few days and if she is still being funny we will both sit down and talk to her" He said, seeing Emily physically relax some. They climbed into their bed, turning the light off and falling into a light sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I forgot it was Monday. Ahaha. Well at least I'm getting it up maybe just at 11pm at night ah.**

 **I hope you enjoy it and thank you so much to the reviewers. You're awesome and I love you. Thank you to the readers too. You're awesome and I love you.**

 **I'm tired and stressed so I'm going to sleep and I'll reply to PM's and Reviews in the morning.**

 **DISCLAIMER: See first chapter.**

The next few days undercover were uneventful. They had met a few more of their neighbours and Hotch had started working later and later, which of course didn't bother the kids and Emily, but they had to express how much they hated not seeing him to people they spoke to. They had a small suspect list but the neighbours they had compiled together all checked out as normal or had an alibi for the murders. They had to start getting out more as a family but it was hard when they didn't even have a profile to go from.

Emily had become the perfect housewife (much to her dismay). She spent at least 3 hours in the day teaching the kid's stuff, though it made her look exceptionally good as they knew everything. They knew it was stupid having to play the part inside the house but they could be being watched at any time and the slightest thing could tip someone off. She cooked meals and always waited up for when Hotch came home but of course their interaction would be brief and he would eat away from everyone in his office. She was enjoying her part more than she had anticipated and wished she had started settling down with a family sooner. She knew she would miss the interaction of kids and a family sensation but deep down couldn't wait to be back in her condo with a bottle of wine and a good TV show.

Hotch had been spending his hours in work on a video conference with the rest of the team and the local police department. He knew it would be a lot better being there with them but being at the police station would completely destroy his cover. He was always secluded in his office and would always have work set up in case someone not in on the undercover place would come to speak to him. So far it had only happened once and it was a woman from the floor below doing a lunch round and asking what he wanted from the cafeteria to be brought up to him. Any other time would be his 'boss' telling him he was heading home and to lock the bullpen doors when he finally decided to leave. He hated the fact he wasn't with Emily and the kids but it was the MO he had to stick to. He knew that if he ever settled down and had a family of his own he wouldn't treat them like this and only leave them, if working a case away. Any other time he would be with them. He just couldn't wait to be back home to see all his colleagues at the right age and back to normal again.

Spencer was getting used to the age and after the first few nights of having nightmares he came to realise it was all in the past and that he wouldn't have to wake up to see his mom having another episode or the lack of a father figure. He knew Hotch was never there but the fact he was still his 'dad' comforted him. He hated how some of his feelings would be overtaken by the kid in him but it was all a part of the act anyway and made it a lot more believable, much to their benefit. He was happy his memory was back in order and he was actually enjoying the fact he didn't have to wake up and go to work all day that his only worries were calling Emily mom and Hotch dad.

JJ wasn't coping as well as everyone thought. After her episodes with Emily she had made sure to lock herself up and keep everything hidden, but at night, when she was alone, everything came flooding back and she would sit alone, her worries and fears from her childhood more prominent than ever. She couldn't walk into the bathroom without smelling the coppery blood, without seeing her sister's lifeless body in the tub, without seeing her dead eyes looking up at her. She would spend most nights sitting on the couch, trying not to wake everyone, watching the soundless TV throw images at her, trying to erase the images of her sister from her mind. She would make sure to head to bed before Hotch would wake up, make sure to hide her tiredness from everyone in the day. She was spiralling and nobody knew any different. She just prayed for this case to be over so she could be back home and not have beading eyes looking at her every 5 minutes.

Another morning came which meant another day of work for Hotch. He got up and did his normal routine of getting a quick shower, getting changed and going downstairs to get the paper and head off to work. He stopped when he heard his phone ringing, seeing Morgan's face flash up on the screen.

"Aaron McGowan" He answered, looking himself in the mirror before turning his full attention to the phone.

 _"Oh for god-sake say Hotchner! I have missed that freaking name! We have put a security camera up outside your house and can no confirm there are no bugs or anything in the house so you can speak as freely and normally as you like."_ Hotch couldn't help the smile that crossed his face as the message, so happy that Spencer and JJ didn't have to call him and Emily mom and dad while in the house and that they could discuss things the way they usually would.

"That's great Morgan thank you for telling me. The others will be over the moon."

 _"I'm glad you guys have got some good news- it's been a tough couple of days. We will be in contact more with Em over the case. Speak to you later"_ They hung up and Hotch left the room. Walking down the hall his smile grew at the smell of a cooked breakfast, the scent of bacon, eggs, toast and so much more taking over his senses. He thought it wouldn't be too bad joining them for breakfast, he was a workaholic but arriving an hour and a half early for work was slightly over the top. Besides, they could act a lot more normal in the house now so it wouldn't hurt nobody. He turned the corner into the kitchen, seeing Spencer standing by the side helping Emily carry a plate of toast to the table, his smile fading when he saw JJ with her head in her hands sitting at the table. She lifted her head slightly at the sound of footsteps, not even bothering to smile at him before putting her head back down. She looked shattered.

"Good morning hunny. Fancy joining us for some breakfast before you leave for work?" She asked, smiling when she saw him enter the kitchen.

"Ever call me hunny again and I will fire you" He laughed, everyone freezing, eyes wide as they stared at him. "It's fine. I just got a call from Morgan to say that we are bug free and a camera has been set up so if anyone suspicious is even around the house he will inform us and we will start acting the way we have been until we get the all clear" They all physically relaxed, even JJ who he had noticed been a lot tense over the past few days.

"I swear, if I ever have to call you mom or dad again I'll jump off the roof" Nobody noticed JJ flinch as the joke as they all laughed, JJ's not as wholehearted as the others. They all sat down to eat, glad they could speak freely without worry of blowing their cover.

"So what are you going to do today?" Hotch asked as he buried himself into the scrambled egg and bacon on his plate.

"Well I was thinking we could go shopping and get some more groceries in, you know get to know some locals and then head the park" Spencer cheered, nobody noticing that JJ had started to fall back asleep in her hands. They continued to eat, Hotch looking up and frowning at JJ's sleeping form. Emily noticed and looked to the blonde, concern filling her chocolate eyes.

"JJ" She called, but JJ never even budged.

"I went to get a drink of water in the night and she wasn't in her bed. She hasn't been sleeping these past few nights but I thought she was in with you guys" Reid said, taking a bite out of his toast.

"No, she must have been in the living room. Something has been off about her, do you think we should talk to her about it?" Emily asked, Hotch about to answer when she eyed the time on the clock on the wall.

"Leave it for now, but I really have to go if I'm going to be on time. Morgan said he will be in touch soon. If she is still like this when I get home tell me." Emily nodded and watched as Hotch grabbed his bag and left. Spencer and her cleared the table; Emily worried at the fact JJ hadn't even touched her food. She knelt down at her eye level, nudging her arm sending JJ's head flying forward. She jolted away, snorting as she looked at Spencer giggling.

"What was that for?" She asked, a frown on her face as Emily stood and looked down at her.

"You fell asleep. That was punishment for not sleeping in the night." JJ growled, rubbing her eyes before standing.

"We are going shopping and then the park." Reid exclaimed, putting on his converse with his clothes.

"No thank you." JJ snapped, Emily looking up shocked.

"Excuse me?" JJ looked her right in the eye, not ready to back down.

"I'm not going the park." She stated bluntly, putting on her shoes as she looked away from Emily.

"I think you are. Just because we can speak a lot more freely does not mean we can drop the act all together JJ." JJ just ignored her and walked out, climbing into the car. Emily got Reid's hands and they drove to the shop. After spending an hour getting some supplies and treating Reid to a nerf gun which he had been pestering for around the whole shop, they drove to the park, JJ shaking her head as they pulled up.

"I told you I'm not going to the park." She shouted, Emily shocked at her tone. She felt her blood boil, hating how horrible JJ was suddenly being.

"If this was what you were like when you were actually 11 I feel really sorry for everyone you lived with." She whispered sharply, getting out the car and storming away with Reid, leaving an emotional JJ in the car alone, the doors locked.

Emily watched Reid walk around the park, laughing at the young boy's stubbornness as he refused to fall into his childish wishes to play on the slide. She looked over to the car, not going that far into the park so that she couldn't see the car and JJ. She could see the blondes head buried into her hands, feeling bad for leaving her the way she did. Whether she knew JJ was a grown woman or not, with Reid's mental state at the moment she should be taking him into consideration.

Meanwhile in the car, JJ was playing Emily's words over and over in her head wondering if she was right. Was she really the reason her sister went on a downward spiral? Were her parent's right to treat her the way they did after she did? She was the reason her sister had died, but deep down she had already known that. She always knew it, Emily just confirmed it.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry this was uploaded so late. I have a job where I am working all day, it's only for over christmas but no joke I'm up and 6 and I've been home 30 minutes now, so I got home at 11:10pm.**

 **In this chapter we have mentions of the M rated stuff. So yeah.**

 **Disclaimer. Same as always.**

Emily didn't notice Reid coming up to her, jumping when someone tapped on her leg.

"Sorry Spencer, everything okay?" He nodded, sitting down next to her.

"Can we go home? I feel awkward here and bad for leaving JJ in the car" Emily frowned, looking him in the eye.

"JJ's attitude isn't making you feel like this is it?"

"No I promise, it's just, she hasn't been sleeping and I know when I don't sleep I get grumpy and it's not fair that she should be penalised when she never wanted to come here anyway. Besides, I don't like her being alone" She smiled at how childish his consideration was and nodded, taking his hand and leading him back to the car. The ride home was silent, JJ practically jumping out the car and storming into the house before the car had stopped properly.

"Spencer, go and sit in Dad's office while I talk to JJ okay?" He nodded and he and Emily went in together, Spencer going straight to Hotch's office, but making sure the door was open so he could hear everything. He knew it was wrong but he was just as concerned as the rest. Emily saw JJ sitting at the kitchen table, slamming the door behind herself and heading straight for the blonde, the pair having a stare off as she approached.

"You are going to explain to me right now why you are acting like a spoilt brat. I know you aren't really 11 years old and the real JJ would never act like this. You are a lot older than Reid is right now, you can control yourself more!"

"Why should I tell you? It's not like you're my real mom!" JJ spat, standing to face the brunette. It was a lot harder to be intimidating because of her height difference but she certainly wasn't put off by Emily.

"JJ what the hell is wrong with you? You aren't taking anybody else's feelings in consideration."

"What about my feelings? Ever stop and think about that? I told you I never wanted to go the park and oh- what did you do? You went to the freaking park" JJ had avoided the park ever since she was 11. She even ran around the one by her street so she wouldn't have to look at one. She always held it in on cases but on her own free will she would never step foot in one again.

"What is it with you and parks? Bring back bad memories does it?" Emily shouted sarcastically, JJ freezing at the harshness in her voice. Images of her mother and father flashed before her eyes, the feeling of skin to skin contact from her father making her cringe and she eyed Emily's clenched fists, the fear clear in her blue orbs. Her breathing became short, all the memories of abuse and horror coming back to her as she took a step back from Emily. She brunette softened as she saw the genuine fear in the blonde's eyes, hearing how laboured her breathing had become.

"JJ?" She questioned, the blonde snapping and bolting from the kitchen, sprinting straight to her bathroom, the door slamming and being locked behind her. Emily quickly ran after her, the two running ladies bringing Reid to his senses as he followed Emily. She banged on the door; JJ's sobbing being heard through the thick wood.

"JJ open the door right now!" Emily shouted, suddenly very concerned for the blonde wellbeing.

"Reid go and ring Hotch right now and tell him to get home!" She shouted to Reid, the 8 year old scrambling for the house phone outside the room and dialling his boss's number which he knew off by heart.

 _"Aaron McGowan"_

"Dad get home quick! Somethings wrong with JJ!" Hearing the urgency in his voice and the fact he forgot to call him Hotch and called him dad scared him, Hotch running out the office.

 _"I'll be there in 5."_ Hotch thanking god his work was only 5 minutes way. He ran back into the room, seeing Emily sitting on the floor outside the bathroom.

"JJ please open the door. I'm sorry okay." She pleaded, tapping on the door.

"He is on his way. What do you want me to do?" Emily shook her head, looking away from the door.

"I need you to go and wait for Hotch."

"No Emily I am not actually 8, I am a grown man and I want to help." He snapped back, hating how she was keeping him in the dark.

"Reid I don't know how you can help because I don't even know what to do!" She shouted, taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"I'm sorry okay. It's just scaring me how she has locked herself up." He said, sitting down next to her.

"I'm scared too." The room filled with silence, the only sound being JJ's pacing and the occasional outburst from her crying. 5 minutes later the front door opened, Emily and Reid running into to living to find a very distressed Hotch.

"What's going on? Where is JJ?"

"I don't even know what happened. I told her we were going the park this morning and she flipped and when we arrived at the park we argued and I left her in the car. When we came back home we argued and she froze. The second she snapped out of it she ran into the bathroom and hasn't come out since. I'm worried Aaron." Emily explained, the genuine concern on her face only scaring Hotch more.

"What was the last thing you two said to each other before she ran?"

"She said something like I wasn't taking her feelings into account and I said something about a bad childhood" She explained, Hotch gasping as he put his head into his hands. She froze, looking at him wide eyed.

"What? What is it?"

"Stay in here." He said, walking to their room. He knocked on the door, hating the sound of her crying. He had heard her crying but not like this and not with such pain.

"JJ sweetie it's me. Can I come in?"

"Go away." she shouted back, Hotch sighing as he pressed his head against the door.

"JJ I am not going anywhere until you let me in. It's just me okay? Please JJ let me in." After a few moments of silence the lock clicked, Hotch waiting a few seconds before walking in, shutting the door behind him. The sight that greeted him broke his heart. JJ was sitting on the floor in a ball, her head buried between her knees. He sat down opposite her, watching as she quickly crawled onto his lap, her sobs painful to his ears.

"JJ calm down okay. I know this is hard."

"No you don't. She told me she felt sorry for everyone who lived with me when I was a kid. I knew I was the reason why she killed herself, I knew it! She was so angry Hotch, I could see the same anger in her eyes that my dad had." She cried, clinging onto him like a life line.

"JJ she didn't know okay. She hasn't had a family before so it's a little stressful for her. You know better than anyone that she would never hurt you like your dad did. She is your best friend."

"I don't know what I know anymore. My memories are all scrambled and I just don't know anymore."

"Why didn't you tell us JJ?"

"Because I can't. I feel like I'm 11 again and I don't like it. I started self-harming when I was 11 Hotch and I've been 5 months clean. I don't want those feeling to overtake me again."

"JJ we won't let you- Wait? 5 months?"


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey guys! So because it is christmas I thought I would treat you all to another chapter and then you will get your regular chapter updates on Monday's.**

 **I have nothing better to do today so I think I'm just going to spend it writing more chapters for the countless other stories I am writing. I have 10 stories including this one to do writing on. Although I have nearly finished this one I just need it to be betaed now by my amazing beta reader CriminalMinds99 You all better be checking out her stories. They are ace.**

 **What are you all upto today? Or on christmas? Let me know, I'm just interested. I'm eating pringles, while having criminal minds on in the background while writing and Oh wait I think I'm gonna look for a couple more beta readers actually. I need more. I currently have 5 so if anyone wants to be a beta reader and you know you are good please pm me.**

 **Talk soon guys!**

JJ froze as Hotch stared at her wide eyed. She slipped up, she slipped up big time and there was no going back now.

"What?" She choked out, her dry throat betraying her confusion with fear.

"You just said 5 months JJ. Why have you _only_ been clean for 5 months!" She saw the anger behind his eyes, his hands clenched and felt herself falling back into a flashback, her dad finding out that she was self-harming and beating her for 2 hours straight until she rendered unconscious. She could still feel his beating now, his hands wrapping around her hair and dragging her out of the bathroom and throwing her down the stairs into the living. It was all coming back to her again. Hotch sensed her fear and looked down at his hands, shocked at how badly he had reacted. He took a step towards her, hating how she took a step back in fear.

"JJ I'm sorry, look it's me, it's Hotch. I'm not going to hurt you." She nodded, swallowing loudly as tears began to fall down her rosy cheeks.

"I know. I'm sorry." She whispered, looking up at him. He sighed, wrapping his large arms around her.

"I don't like feeling like this Hotch. I want to be back to normal." She cried, falling against his chest.

"I know JJ, I should have thought about this before agreeing to make you do it. I'm so sorry."

"It's my job, I shouldn't be like this."

"You aren't in the right frame of mind, it's okay to feel like this."

"I'll be fine, I just snapped today. I'll be fine I promise." She pushed away from him, wiping away the tears from her cheeks. He frowned, hating how could just hide herself away from everything. He could see it in her eyes. Everything she had just been showing was gone, without even a second thought.

"JJ I don't want your mental state to be pushed further."

"I promise I'm fine" He sighed, nodding with his head in his hands.

"If you feel like you're going to do anything you don't want to, you tell us. Anyone of us okay?" She nodded, suddenly feeling ashamed at how exposed she just was.

"Please don't tell them. I don't want them worrying." She pleaded, wanting the few people who knew to stay those few people. She hated the sympathy. Hated it.

"JJ they are going to want to know." She looked up to him, her eyes wide and teary.

"Please Hotch, I'm begging you don't tell them. I don't want them to think any different of me." Hotch sighed, he knew how much her reputation meant to her and nodded, giving her one last hug.

"Clean yourself up and I'll sort them out okay." She nodded and watching him walk out the bathroom, shutting the door behind himself. He looked up as he shut the door, Emily and Reid standing in the door way, tears streaming down their cheeks. He dragged them to the living room, their faces already answering his unsaid question. They stayed silent for a few moments, none of them noticing JJ sneak around the corner from the bedroom.

"You overheard didn't you?" Emily nodded, a muffled sob escaping her lips.

"I did that Hotch, I did that to her." She cried, Hotch wrapping her up in a hug as she cried into his shoulder.

"No Emily, you didn't know and I know how stressful this has been for you. She understands."

"That doesn't give me the excuse to make her feel like that. I'm her best friend and I almost made her relapse, what kind of person does that make me?" Hotch sighed as Emily continued to cry into her shoulder, watching as Reid went to walk away.

"Reid-"Reid just nodded to the other side of the room, having noticed JJ hiding behind the wall. Hotch just nodded, watching as he walked around the corner. JJ jumped when she saw him, grabbing his hand and pulling him into their room before wrapping him up in her small arms.

"I'm sorry okay. This has nothing to do with you." She whispered, feeling his tears soak through her thin top.

"Were you going to because of Emily?" JJ sighed, pulling away from him to look in his eyes.

"I promise you, neither you nor Emily played a part in any of this. This age for me isn't the best but I swear I'm going to work on it. Emily has no fault in this at all and you certainly don't either." Reid held out his hand innocently, JJ smiling at the act.

"Pinkie promise?" She nodded, linking pinkie fingers with him.

"Pinkie promise." They turned to leave the room, seeing Emily hovering in the door way.

"Go to Hotch okay?" JJ nudged Reid, him nodding as he give JJ one last hug. JJ motioned for Emily to sit on the edge of the bed and the pair sat down next to each other.

"This isn't your fault." She said after a few minutes of silence, looking up to her older friend next to her who avoided eye contact. Emily shook her head, a tear falling down her cheek.

"You're just saying that." She whispered, JJ taking her hand in hers.

"No Em, I'm not. I know how much stress you are under and me being a cow isn't helping you."

"But that isn't your fault. You should have told me."

"Only Derek and Hotch know. I told Hotch out of confidence to help him when Haley died and when I found out about his dad and Derek found out by accident. I don't like people knowing, I hate the sympathy. And besides, who wants the tales of an abused kid, everyone has better things to do."

"No JJ, we love you and I just feel like you didn't to trust me with it." JJ shook her head immediately, feeling guilty about how she made her friend feel.

"Emily I am so sorry I never wanted you to feel like I don't trust you! That is the insane! I trust you with my life and so much more, it's just, this is something I don't share with people. I hate doing it and always have. I hate the sympathy because I'd rather that feeling be put into something more productive than feeling sorry for me, I know what people are like. I'm so sorry you felt like that Em." JJ felt a tear roll down her cheek as Emily wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Promise me you will keep me in the loop on your emotions? Me, Hotch and Reid" JJ nodded into her chest.

"I love you Em." Emily smiled, burying her head into the blonde's hair.

"I love you too Jen."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey, here's your update. I hope you have all had a fun christmas or which ever holiday you celebrate and if you don't celebrate one I hope your having a good time doing whatever you want.**

 **Wanna here something really random. I was playing chair football (anyone who doesn't know what it is, is the best game ever!) But anyway I was playing chair football and the my brother hit me in the face with the ball and I have 2 black eyes and a nice bruise down my nose. I'm kinda hoping it goes before college because it looks like I've been beaten up. Especially because I accidentally scratched my cheek three times in my sleep haha.**

 **Anyway back to the story. I hope you are all enjoying it. Thank you so much everyone who has reviewed. I love you all loads.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Apart for my imagination.**

JJ helped Emily cook the dinner while Hotch and Reid sat in the living area debating what movie they should watch. It was nice that they didn't have to pretend to be a family inside the house and could act normal, despite the large age gap between JJ and Reid, but deep down they were still them, just with baby faces. 20 minutes later 4 plates of hot dogs and beans were laid out on the table and they sat together eating slowly, laughing about past experiences and the fact that the age of Reid was hard to take him seriously.

"I understand people looking at you like a baby, but knowing you have a PhD with that little cute face is hard to cope with" Emily laughed, JJ almost chocking on her hot dog bun when Reid tried to glare at his 'mother'.

"I will have you know I was planning my PhD well before I was potty trained" He shot back, JJ unable to control her laughter as she snorted beans all over her section of the table. Hotch couldn't help but laugh as JJ wiped tomato juice off her shirt with her jacket sleeve, Emily and Reid still at each other's necks, arguing about who's come back was the best.

"Guys, JJ is covered in sauce can't this wait?" Hotch asked, still giggling as he started cleaning the sauce from the table up with a napkin. Emily just rolled her eyes and continued talking to Reid, Hotch shaking his head at the immature act. He got his fork which was covered in sauce and twanged it at Emily, sauce flicking over her face and onto her white pyjama top. She looked up in shock, JJ's eyes wide as she looked between the two adults. Before anyone could say anything, Reid was standing on his chair with a hot dog in his hand.

"Food fight!" He shouted, nobody having time to react before his hot dog was launched and bounced off Hotch's head. JJ and Emily looked between each other with the hugest smiles on their faces, looking to Hotch who was staring confused at the hot dog that had landed next to his plate.

"Did you seriously just throw a hot dog at me?" He asked, Reid nodding happily as Hotch stared at him.

"I will do it again" I threatened, looking down at his plate. Hotch took this moment to grab his hot dog roll and launch is back, Reid looking up just in time to catch it, knocking him onto the floor. Everyone for a moment looked concerned at him until he frowned, sitting up.

"Hey! Why does his roll have more butter than mine?" He asked with a puppy dog face, JJ unable to control her burst of laughter as she rested her head on the table, her whole body shaking with laughter. Everyone joined her, though Reid was still concerned as to why his roll was less buttered than Hotch's.

"I think we all need to clean up. Reid if you are good I will make you an extra buttery piece of toast to go to bed with" He grinned, nodding eagerly. He stood and started clearing his section of the table right away, Emily nudging JJ to help him.

"I'll go run a bath for Reid and JJ can use our shower" Hotch said, Emily nodding as she gathered her plate and Hotch's.

While Hotch was busy getting the bath and shower ready, Emily, JJ and Spencer put some music on and danced around the kitchen as they washed the dishes. JJ passed Emily them to wash in the soapy water who then passed them to Reid to dry and leave to be put away by Hotch while Emily bathed Reid. Emily smirked as JJ sung to herself while passing her the plates, filling a bag with the leftover food to go in the garbage. Reid stared at her, having never heard her sing before. He was intrigued at how good she actually was.

"That's some pipes JJ" Emily commented, JJ blushing as she sunk her head into her shoulders.

"It's nothing, I don't usually sing anyway" She shook it off, handing Emily her last plate.

"I think I'm going to go for my shower now" She smiled, skipping off as Reid and Emily smirked to each other. They finished up and headed to the bathroom, Hotch having just finished preparing the bath.

"Reid I'm going to be outside getting your pyjamas ready okay? If you need anything don't be scared to call for me or Hotch okay?" He nodded, smiling to the two before shutting the door behind himself.

"I left the dishes on the side for you to put away" Emily stated, going to Reid and JJ's joint bedroom to get his pyjamas.

"Okay, is JJ in the shower?" Emily nodded, Hotch nodding as well before leaving to put the dishes away. He cleared the table and any mess on the floor and double checked the place before going to sit with Emily waiting for the two kids to finish. He jumped when he collided with JJ who was leaving the bathroom wrapped up in a towel. She blushed, pushing away from him.

"Sorry, I forgot to get my pyjamas" She said, Hotch smiling as he let her past.

"It's fine. Are you finished?"

"Yeah, I'm going to get changed in here and ask Em to braid my hair. It dries better when it's left alone"

"Okay, tell Emily I'll be in the shower then it's all hers" She nodded, going into the bedroom to see Emily sitting on Reid's bed, her head in her hands.

"Everything okay?" She asked, Emily jumping as she never heard her coming in.

"Yeah everything is fine. Do you want some privacy?" She went to stand, JJ stopping her.

"No it's fine. Keep your back turned though" She laughed, Emily smiling as she nodded.

"Can you braid my hair when Reid is out?"

"Yeah of course. Where did Hotch go?"

"He jumped in the shower. He said it's all yours when he is done" 5 minutes later Reid was calling for his pyjamas and while he changed Emily did JJ's hair. When the two were ready, it was just going 9.30pm so Emily thought best to get them into bed.

"If you guys need anything, and I mean anything, you come and get us okay? We are just down the hall" She said, tucking the two in making sure they were okay before she turned the lights off.

"We will don't worry" She smiled at JJ's response, knowing the saying was mainly aimed at her, but also knowing Reid needing to know it wasn't a bother.

"Goodnight guys" She turned the lights off, shutting the door over but not all the way.

"Night Em" They said in unison, smiling to each other before rolling over and heading off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: So I'm currently stuck under a wardrobe. (Don't ask.) So I thought I'll update today instead of Monday. On Monday it's my first day back at college so I'm gonna be busy.**

 **This is the last chapter I have betaed so far so I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to update next monday. I'll try my best and get in touch with my beta.**

 **By the way my beta CriminalMinds99 is the best you should be reading her stories. Like seriously.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Same as always.**

After Emily showered she threw herself on the bed her and Hotch shared, grateful to be finally going to sleep. It had been a long and emotionally draining day.

"I can't wait to just go to sleep" She yawned, Hotch laughing as he threw on his pyjama top.

"It's been a long day. At least I have tomorrow off so I can 'hide away in my office' and we can all have a lie in" Emily smiled happily, wrapping up in the duvet.

"Finally a highlight to this undercover business. I'm just grateful we don't have to pretend inside the house, I mean it's nice to let loose and not be so stuck up like we had to be"

"I know. I mean, JJ really needed today and covering that up would have been hard" The mention of JJ's outburst today hit Emily hard, the brunette still feeling slightly at blame for situation.

"Do you think she will be okay? I mean I heard your conversation and I still think she is hiding something from us, not just about her childhood. Something recent. It's scared me" Hotch nodded, climbing into bed next to her.

"I know it has worried me to, but until this is over we can't force it out of her. The second this is done with if we still don't know I will sit down with her and talk"

"You know, I think Derek can get it out of her. The two have been a lot closer than usual over the past few months after the last case. Maybe he can talk to her"

"I agree. But right now, it's an issue for another day. The two are sleeping soundly and we know for now JJ will be okay, so let's get a good night's sleep and tomorrow we will work on the case" Emily nodded in agreement, the two turning to turn the lights off on the side of the bed, plunging them into darkness.

"Goodnight" They both said, the two asleep seconds after.

It was 3am and JJ couldn't help noticing Reid tossing and turning in his sleep. She had woken about an hour prior and sat up reading for a while, but for the past 20 minutes Reid had been groaning and sleeping restlessly. She decided to get up and wake him up, knowing keeping him in his world of nightmares was hell, she knew from experience. She walked over to his bed, shaking his shoulder slightly.

"Reid. Reid wake up" She whispered calming, Reid jolting awake slightly. He looked to her, a small frown on his face.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, sitting up while rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, you sounded like you were having a nightmare so I wanted to see if you were okay." She said smiling slightly. He nodded, frowning as he tried to recall the dream he was having.

"I can't even remember it properly" She nodded knowingly, knowing she would wake in the night terrified but not know why half the time.

"Why were you awake?" He asked, JJ sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I don't know, I was having trouble sleeping so decided to sit up and read for a bit" He nodded, knowing he probably wouldn't get any more out of her.

"Do you think we should go and wake them up?" He asked, actually quite nervous about waking them.

"I don't know. I know they told us to but it's so awkward because we are in our 20's and here we are having trouble sleeping. It's so stupid" JJ said truthfully, Reid nodding in agreement. He knew what she meant, but also if they were very tired in the morning then Hotch and Emily would know they had another bad night and be angry even more.

"You know if we are really tired in the morning they will know anyway. Maybe if we just tell them we can't sleep they won't be that mad" JJ sighed, knowing it was the right thing to do. She nodded and climbed off Reid's bed, helping him down as they both crept to the room across the hall. JJ sniggered slightly at the sound of Hotch's small snores, Reid giggling with her. They stepped into the room, cringing when a floor board creaked under their feet. JJ watched as Hotch slowly sat up, rubbing his tired eyes. He opened them fully, seeing JJ and Reid looking at him with wide eyes.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, whispering so he wouldn't wake Emily who grunted slightly in her sleep.

"Spence was having a nightmare" JJ said, Reid noticing how she avoided the fact she wasn't asleep either when he started stirring.

"Do you want to talk about your dream?" He asked, patting the side of the bed, Reid running and climbing in next to him. JJ smiled at his childlike antics, standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"I don't remember it. It's a little weird. I remember being really uncomfortable and then JJ woke me" He shrugged, Hotch nodding knowing that not all kids can recall their dreams after waking in a startle.

"Do you want to come downstairs and get a glass of water? We can watch TV for a bit until you feel tired again" Hotch suggested, Reid nodding.

"Do you want me to wake Emily?" Hotch asked JJ who was messing with her fingernails in the doorway. She looked up, just as Emily started waking. She looked around confused, JJ grinning at the state of her hair which was sprawled all over her face.

"Wait, did we agree on a family meeting this early in the morning?" She asked with a frown, Hotch just shaking his head with a smirk as he led Reid out the room. JJ moved further into the room, watching Emily sit up a little more in bed.

"Are you okay?" She asked JJ when she sat on the chair next to the bed.

JJ just looked at her with a half-smile, Emily remembering their conversation earlier. She patted the bed next to her, watching JJ climb up and make herself comfy in front of her.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked, JJ starting to mess with her fingernails again, not keeping eye contact.

"About an hour or so. I was reading for a while then Spence starting tossing and turning so I decided to wake him. He was scared you would notice how tired he was so we came and wake you. Hotch is sitting downstairs with him until he gets tired again" JJ said, still not looking up from her hands.

"Come on, you can sleep with me tonight. Hotch can take the beds in your room" She said with a smile, JJ looking up with a small smile. She climbed under the duvet with Emily, the brunette straight away noticing how relaxed she became being in the comfort of the bed.

"How many did you have before you woke up?" She asked, JJ looking away again.

"I don't know? A few" She shrugged, not really wanting to talk about them.

"Want to talk about them?" Emily asked, but JJ shook her head.

"Not really. I'm fine" Emily didn't believe her but decided not to press on any more detail, instead she held JJ tighter. She smiled down at her.

"Come on, try and get some sleep okay?" JJ nodded, snuggling into Emily as she hummed herself a lullaby, sending both her and Emily into a deep sleep.

Downstairs Hotch made him and Reid a cup of water, the two sitting on the couch with the TV playing lowly in the background.

"I'm just going to check on JJ and Emily" Hotch said, leaving and popping his head into his room. He heard JJ humming and saw her and Emily looking to be asleep. He knew 4 would be a crowd so quickly pushed Reid's and JJ's beds together, running back into Reid who was staring at the TV drinking his water.

"JJ and Emily are asleep in my bed so I pushed the two single beds in your room together for us to sleep on" He said, Reid looking up to him with a frown.

"Isn't that a little weird though?" He said, Hotch smiling as he sat back down.

"No it's fine. I mean, if you can share a bed with Morgan being your normal age, sleeping next to me in an 8 year olds body shouldn't be that bad" Reid blushed, flashbacks to him and Morgan sharing a bed on a case in Ohio flooded his mind.

"Okay but this stays between us"


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Sorry I'm updating so late in the day. I have MOCK's so I have been revising as well as having trouble myself in just general life. But here is your usual Monday update. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Hotch stretched out in the small single bed he was occupying, groaning when his back clicked in places he hadn't in a long time. He looked down next to him, smiling at how content Reid looked asleep, especially in such a young body. He stood slowly, careful not to wake Reid and made his way out the room. The smell of coffee took over his senses as he made his way into the kitchen. He spotted Emily at the coffee machine, JJ standing on a chair next to her reaching into the top cupboard for more cups. The sound of his footsteps caught their attention, Emily turning around with a smile.

"Well look who is finally awake! You and Reid haven't budged all morning!"

"Surprisingly the sleep in that bed wasn't as bad, I just think we should swop if he can't sleep tonight" He joked, JJ laughing when Emily helped her down from the chair.

"Well you will need to wake Reid up soon because we have a doctor's appointment for JJ. I text Derek to sort it out and he sent me the time and place" JJ groaned, sitting around the table with a frown.

"I don't really need to go. We know what brought it on now so it's okay. I have my inhaler, I'm fine really" Hotch shook his head, sitting next to her.

"Sorry JJ, you need to get checked just in case. Besides, it will give us time to get out as a family, show off how much of an ass Hotch is" Emily joked, Hotch coming up behind her in a fake anger. He wrapped his arms around hr waste, lifting her up as she laughing in protest.

"Hotch come on not the stomach!" He tickled her and spun her around, JJ laughing as she come up to help her tickle her. She squealed in response, her laughs taking her breath away. He let her down, the three laughing as she caught her breathe.

"I'm going to get you back for that Hotchner" She stated, a laugh breaking the seriousness in her voice.

"I'd like to see you try, Prentiss" He shot back, JJ watching the two with a smirk.

"I swear you two are the perfect couple" The two stared wide eyed at the blonde who giggled menacingly, walking to sit back down.

"Ha, ha JJ" Emily laughed mockingly, the thought running through her head at lightning speed as she left the room to get Reid. Hotch raised an eyebrow at her, though JJ just made kissing faces at him.

"You're so immature JJ" He laughed, JJ shrugging as she got up to go and get changed.

"And you are so in love Aaron" She whispered back, Hotch hitting the back of her head teasingly as she walked past.

"Go away Jennifer" She laughed at him as she walked away, him following to go and get changed himself. After a few long minutes of waking Reid up, the family were getting changed and not long after, were all ready to head to the doctors. The doctor who was treating JJ had been called beforehand by Derek and had been notified of their situation, so when they arrived he would not be surprised. Derek was going to be sneaking into the hospital room to be with them while they were treated, just in case anything bad happened. Hotch was allowed to sneak out his gun in his bag whenever he went to 'work' but in case of emergencies they had agreed to leave it in the house when they were out as a 'family'. JJ wasn't too impressed about the trip to the hospital. She understood that Hotch and Emily and Reid were concerned but ever since she was little she was never a fan of the doctors and it never left. They were sat in the waiting room and had been there for 20 minutes already, another reason JJ didn't like being there. The waiting. She saw her name slowly raising on the waiting list, another 4 people were before her then she should be going in. She sat up slightly in her seat, nudging Emily who was reading a magazine.

"Are you okay?" She asked, keeping her voice low. JJ nodded, a grin growing on her face.

"How adorable is that cleaner over there? I need someone like that in my life" She said with a smirk, Emily looking over the way to see Derek wearing a janitor's outfit heading to their doctor's room. She felt a smile grow on her face, Derek pretending like he couldn't hear them.

"Maybe when you get back to normal you can ask that guy you like out, you know, Derek?" She hinted, JJ blushing slightly as she stared at him, a silly smile on her face.

"No, Derek doesn't want me" She admitted, looking away as she saw someone approaching him. Derek turned when someone cleared their throat behind him, smiling at another janitor who was behind him.

"Hi, are you the new janitor?" He asked, his eyes wide like he was on some kind of drug.

"Yeah, am I on your floor?" He asked, having been briefed by the janitor of his role while he was hiding in the hospital.

"Yeah sorry. I know the x-ray department needed someone to clean a spillage, you could head down there?"

"Yeah that's fine, I'll just get some fresh water and head right down" He smiled, taking a small glance to the crew before leaving to 'get fresh water', when really he was heading to hide in the supply room next to the room their doctor was in.

"Looks like he is busy" Emily whispered with a smirk, JJ laughing in response. Spencer was quite content with his stacks of books he had brought with him in his backpack, currently occupied by a physics book that was a lot bigger than a book should be. Hotch was sat next to Spencer, pretending to be very busy on his phone when really he was texting Garcia who was getting closer to a breakthrough in their unsub. He had told them all beforehand that he would try and draw attention to them being a broken family but to not take anything he says or even does to heart, which of course they all understood. They all agreed to do anything that could provoke him, JJ joking saying she would enjoy making him squirm. Hotch loved how despite their situation they could all make a joke out of it. After a while JJ's name had gone to second so it wouldn't be long, but nothing had happened to make Hotch act irrationally. Spencer started swinging his legs while reading, purposely hitting the edge of Hotch's chair after every swing. Hotch hid the smirk that tried to take over his face and sighed loudly, putting his phone down on his lap.

"Spencer I swear to God if you hit my chair one more time with your foot it won't just be Jennifer in the hospital! Sit still or you can wait outside on your own!" He shouted, Spencer leaning away from him in shock.

"Sorry father" Spencer said, his voice small and fragile. A woman sitting next to them huffed in disgust, smiling to Spencer before moving a few seats away from Hotch, who had treated back into his phone, mentally reminding himself to thank Spencer for the father touch. It was good.

"Jennifer Jareau" JJ looked up when the doctor who they had been told about called her name. Emily, JJ and Spencer stood and followed the doctor, Emily nudging Hotch in annoyance to get his attention. He scowled at her and followed, staying behind the group as he looked back down at his phone. They shut the door, Hotch sighing loudly.

"Can people outside hear inside here?" He asked the doctor in a low tone, happy when he shook his head no.

"That was awkward. Reid, that whole father thing was genius" Hotch said with a grin, high fiving the small child.

"I saw the opportunity and took it" He grinned back, them all sitting around the large room. Just as the doctor was about to speak, Derek walked out of the supply closet.

JJ jumped up to give him a hug, Emily glad to finally see her relaxed.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hey guys I'm back! I have like 2 minutes before I need to leave for college so I thought I should just post now :)**

 **Thank you much for all the reviews so far, I love you all and you are amazing. I am so grateful that you are all leaving wonderful reviews and not a single bad one, it makes me so happy.**

 **So guess what guys, I'm doing a dyslexia and dysgraphia test today, They said I have all the signs of it, even from the way I hold my pen. Wish me look and I'll let you know next week what the results are :).**

 **Also I just want to say thank you so much CriminalMinds99 for helping me with this story you are amazing, you have such amazing skills and it amazes me what you can do with this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"I feel 100 times better now that I have seen you." She said, Derek ignoring the others as he hugged her back.

"You are here for a reason; I want you to get help from the doctor okay? You and I are going to have a talk in a minute" She nodded, them all putting their attention on the doctor.

"I believe you had an asthma attack yes?" The doctor said, looking down at the brief description he had been given.

"Well that but before the asthma attack she had a panic attack during which she had the asthma attack" Emily replied, JJ giving her a side glance to which she backed off at. This was JJ's appointment not hers and she wanted it over sooner rather than later.

"Okay, well the first thing I'm going to do a peak flow test and a spirometry test. It won't take long and then we will go from there okay?" The doctor asked, JJ remembering the procedures well from her childhood.

"Yeah okay" JJ replied with a shrug. The tests involved JJ blowing into two different tubes which took measurements of her lungs and breathing diameter.

"I am going to prescribe you a stronger inhaler to take four times a day and when in desperate need for it. Is that okay?" JJ nodded taking the prescription from the man with a smile.

"So I have written here you have previously had panic attacks when you were a little younger. Due to your circumstances this may bring these back."

"Yeah. I did, they were a lot more frequent though when I was younger." JJ answered, the doctor nodding as he jotted down some things.

"This might be due to your actual age, they can lesser due to this. How frequent are they?"

"I've had two these past few nights and the large one in the day" JJ confessed grimacing at the looks she got from the others in the room, trying to keep her focus on the doctors.

"Okay I'm going to also prescribe a tablet that should be taken twice a day. It's called Prozac, it should help with your anxiety and thus the panic attacks. Sound okay?"

"That's fine" She said, glancing to Emily who was staring at the floor. She then took a glance to Derek who motioned for her to go into the room next door. She stood and followed him, keeping her head down as Hotch and the doctor's conversation drowned out as the door closed.

"JJ why didn't you tell anyone about your panic attacks? You shouldn't be in the field like this" He said instantly, JJ wincing taking a step back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want your focus to be on something it isn't. I'm fine really, I already know how to handle this" She replied sharply, her small size certainly not affecting her voice.

"No JJ this is different and you know it. Your body can't handle this and when you get back to normal you are going to be in a worse state and I don't want to watch that happen to you again" He emphasised the _again_ , JJ shaking her head.

"You promise you wouldn't bring that up" She whispered harshly, afraid they might be able to hear them through the door.

"And I'm going to stick to my promise, but I need you to look after yourself otherwise they are going to find out in a way you don't want them to. I'm so worried about you and after hearing what happened last night I was so close to coming to your house. I care about you Jen" He said, running his hand over his head anxiously, turning away from the blonde.

"Derek I'm fine. I know I'm talking out of an 11 year old's body that grew up being abused and self-harming but from recent events. I am fine. I kept it under control when we got turned into kids and I'm going to do it now" He looked down at her, the real JJ shining out more than ever in the small 11 year old.

"Promise me?" She laughed, holding out her small pinkie for his large one to engulf.

"I promise" They shared one last hug, the two going back into the doctors room where Emily and Hotch seemed to be having a very heated discussion.

"Guys?" Hotch turned around the see Derek staring at them with a raised eyebrow, the two turning from each other.

"Ready to go?" Emily asked JJ, the small blonde waving her perceptions in the air with a small smile.

"Okay. Thank you Doctor." He nodded and shook the three adult's hands, waving to JJ and Reid. JJ looked behind sadly to Derek, him kneeling down to her level.

"Find him fast okay?" She said a small smirk on her face.

"Why, I think I love little JJ more than big JJ" She smacked his arm, laughing as they all turned to the door.

"JJ, I'm so sorry for what I'm about to do" Hotch looked down at her sadly, but she just shrugged in response.

"It's alright, father" She winked, them all giggling before leaving out the door, heading to the pharmacy stand across the way. Reid took Emily's hand who was looking down at the floor sadly. Hotch had hold of JJ's arm 'roughly', JJ wincing as he dragged her from the room.

"Do you understand the price of this medication Jennifer? Killing you would be a lot cheaper!" He shouted, almost laughing at how people looked at them. They were good.

"I'm sorry father, I'll fix it I swear" She cried, Hotch dropping her arm, JJ cradling it as she looked up to him like a lost puppy.

"You better had fix it or you'll be on the streets!"


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hey, I'm back! Sorry about spelling mistakes in the last chapter I was stoopid ahhaha.**

 **So I now don't get the results to my dyslexia and dysgraphia tests until thursday! It's killing me ahaha.**

 **I would just like to thank my awesome beta CriminalMinds99 for being the best and helping me with this story and devoting her time to it! She is the best. Ya'll better go and read her stories or I'll... I'll well I don't quite know what I'll do but you better read them! She is awesome.**

Emily took this chance to cradle her soothingly while they waited in line for JJ's medication. JJ cuddling into her side.

"It's okay sweetie"

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked quietly, JJ sighing as she looked up.

"I didn't think it mattered at first. I learned to get used to them." She replied shyly, Emily smiling softly.

"I know Jen I just wish I could help you more. At least sit with you until you calmed down or something." Emily complained, JJ smiling back.

"I'm sorry, I promise to tell you if I feel one coming okay?" She nodded, embracing her in a hug. Reid noticed parents who had first been staring at them in disgust changing their view, smiling sympathetically as they passed. He kept an eye out for someone who paid particular attention to them but everyone just looked like a passer buy. Of course, he never saw the man in the background paying a lot more attention than the others. They collected their prescriptions and headed down to the car, none noticing the man emerging from the shadows to follow. They all hoped in the car, Emily letting out a sigh of relief when they closed all the doors.

"Well that was fun." She muttered, Hotch still looking at his phone but she saw his smirk.

"Can we go out for dinner? I don't think we have been showing off our disconnected family enough." JJ said, just eager to spend some more hours out the house.

"What do you say dad?" Emily asked pulling out and driving away.

"Why not, I guess I could do with some more shouting." He joked, knowing he could let loose a little in the car. It's not like anyone could see or hear them properly.

"I think our stunt in the hospital went well. People weren't half shooting you some stares." Reid commented from his high seat in the back next to JJ.

"That last one was amazing. You are a very good actress JJ." He commented, JJ grinning in response.

"Well I don't have a degree in Drama for nothing." Emily looked in the rear-view mirror in shock, raising an eyebrow at JJ.

"You have a Drama degree? Since when?"

"Well I needed something on the side while taking my Psychology and Communications and Media degree so I took Drama as well. It was the best; I got to perform in theatres and everything." She said, flashbacks to her college years filling her small mind, college being an amazing escape for her.

"You are going to have to perform for us" Reid said, JJ blushing at all the recognition.

"Well I mainly got by because I performed in musicals, you guys don't want to see that!" She said, Hotch turning in his seat with a smirk.

"You have an amazing voice JJ!" She frowned, looking to him with a confused look.

"When have you ever heard me sing?"

"Well, when certain people stay behind to do paper work at 2am and decide to sing to themselves while wearing headphones, other certain people can hear when they go to the coffee room." He laughed, JJ's face going beetroot red.

"I hate you." She murmured, Emily and Reid joining Hotch as he laughed.

"Okay so subject off JJ for now, how are we going to play it at this café?" Emily said, JJ sighing in relief when the subject was off her.

"How about I spill my drink on his legs by accident?" Reid wondering, Hotch nodding.

"Okay, and I have a dummy phone so if that gets wet I have a valid reason to shout, but I will just make it a lot more over the top than necessary." Emily nodded, but then frowned.

"We need to think about this for a minute. I mean, we have been trying to attract the attention of the unsub and even if by slightest chance we have, we need to give him more. The other families were a lot more broken, I mean their father abused the kids and even hit them in public. We need something that could agitate the unsub like those fathers did." They sat thinking, knowing Emily was right.

"What if you hit me?" JJ stated, Emily slamming on the break in shock, the 'family' grateful they were at a red light anyway otherwise she would have caused one hell of crash.

"JJ no chance! We can't just do that?" She said, turning to face her.

"Why not? I mean, obviously Hotch isn't going to mean it and he only needs to slap my face or something small. It'll attract the attention we need." Hotch looked uncertain to her, JJ looking him dead in the eye.

"Hotch it'll be fine really" He nodded slowly, looking down at his hands slightly.

"You're absolutely sure?"

"One hundred percent sure. It'll be the perfect scene. I can shout back at you for shouting at Reid and out of retaliation you can hit me in the face and drag me back to the car and we drive away and head back home. In case of emergency you can take me inside and then once we are inside we are in the clear" They all looked to each other before nodding, agreeing with her plan. They pulled up at a small café in an empty street, only 2 of the 8 outdoor tables being filled up. They were glad it wasn't that packed. Emily parked around the corner, wanting their car to be concealed for when they made their exit. They climbed out their car, Hotch pulling out is decoy phone and pretended to be in a heated conversation on it.

"Kids, take a seat and we will order some drinks and food." They both nodded, JJ taking charge by grabbing Reid's hand and sitting at a 4 seated table, on the other side of where all the people sat. A man walked past their table, smiling down at JJ who smiled back. He sat on a stool inside the café, browsing at a menu on the counter top. She thought she recognised his face but shrugged it off, turning to Reid to talk about 'maths homework' they had for their mom. 10 minutes later they all had drinks and sandwiches, Emily making sure to order Reid a large cola to stain Hotch's pants. They ate in silence, JJ finishing first as she only had a small cheese sandwich with a bottle of water, Emily knowing the blonde was very fussy. Hotch looked down at his phone which was resting on his leg every few seconds, Emily remember to stare at him when he did so, acting like she was annoyed. Reid decided to take action when Hotch finished eating, knowing then they wouldn't be leaving much behind when they all stormed off. He lifted the cup to take a sip, JJ noticing that he was going to start their argument. He went to place it down, JJ sneezing loudly making Reid jump, the cup flying from his hands soaking not only Hotch's leg but his white shirt and blazer. JJ couldn't help the small giggle that left her lips when Hotch exploded, Reid jumping up terrified.

"You stupid idiot! Not only have you ruined my phone but my very expensive suit!" He screamed, making a threatening step towards Reid.

"I'm sorry father, I didn't mean too." JJ and Emily stood to calm him, JJ still sniggering when she caught sight of his soaked shirt.

"And what are you laughing at? You think this is funny?" JJ turned to him with a raised eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest as she stared at him.

"Absolutely hilarious dad. Stop shouting at Spencer, it isn't like he did it on purpose!" She argued, Hotch hesitating slightly as he raised his hand.

"Why you cheeky bitch" Before anyone could think, he landed a slap on JJ's face, a hard one, grabbing her arm and dragging her away to the car. Emily grabbed Reid and ran after them and out the doors, then car doors being slammed from behind the scenes. The people in the café watched in horror, the man who was sitting by the counter bubbling with anger as he made his way back to his van on a mission.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I'm so sorry I didn't update last week. I was ill and had a couple of minor surgeries and life got crazy.**

 **I'm not sure if I'm gonna be able to update next monday but i'll find out later on in the week. So I'll apologise now if I don't. I hope you continue to enjoy this story and talk soon guys.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

The 'family' climbed into the car and drove away instantly, JJ sitting silently in the back with her hand hovering by her cheek.

"JJ are you alright? I knew we shouldn't have done that it was too far?" Hotch mumbled, JJ turning to him with a shake of the head.

"No it's fine really, I barely felt it. You kinda hit like a girl." She laughed, Hotch sending her a small smile, but then shook his head.

"Still I shouldn't have done it so hard." She continued to protest, ignoring the sting on her cheek. She lied slightly, it did hurt her a lot but she wasn't going to let that on.

"Hotch I promise its fine. We did amazing work then which definitely brought some attention." She commented, Emily nodding.

"She is right. If the unsub is on our tail he is going to definitely be aware of us now." They drove the rest of the way home in silent, Hotch thinking of how he was going to play this next bit.

"JJ I'm going to get you in the house quick and then after a few seconds you two can follow. Once that door is shut we are safe." They all nodded, Emily pulling into their drive. Hotch jumped out, pulling JJ's door open and grabbing her by the arm.

"Please dad I'm sorry." She cried, Hotch opening the door and pushing her in first. Once they were inside Emily climbed out and helped Reid, locking he car and shutting the door behind herself. They all looked around each other and laughed slightly, high fives being shared around.

"We are the best, worst family ever." Emily joked, them all grinning as they nodded in agreement.

"Well we have the Drama queen on our team so we our bound to win." Reid said with a smile, JJ smiling.

"I think our amazing work calls for a movie night and a dial in pizza. At least then it looks like we can't be bothered to cook." Hotch joked, them all cheering. Despite their successful day, the van that pulled up opposite their house was oblivious to them all.

 _4 hours later_

At 8pm their pizza arrived and Hotch laid out everyone's orders to them on the floor. They had all pushed their couch back and made camp on the floor, pillows and blankets and duvets filling up the large space. They watched Harry Potter in silence, all enjoying their food and the comfort of their small house. It was nice that despite the horror of the case they were working they could still relax and make the most of it. Emily noticed half way through the film that JJ had fallen asleep, nudging Hotch who looked down at the blonde.

"Her face is starting to bruise you know." He said with a solemn look, feeling guilty for hurting her like he did.

"You can't blame yourself. She doesn't blame you so why should you? We all did what we had to for the case." She said with a smile, Hotch nodding. They turned back to the film after Reid shushed them, wanting to watch his favourite scene. Nearing the end of the film, Emily felt JJ stir beneath her, the blonde tossing and turning in her sleep.

"Is she having a nightmare?" Reid asked, worried for his 'sister'.

"I don't know. JJ? Jen wake up sweetie." Emily shook her shoulders, them all jumping when JJ shot up, looking around.

"I think I know who it is!" She said, Hotch frowning at her.

"The unsub? How?" She sat up properly, running her hand through her hair to calm herself down.

"There was a man at the café who smiled at me. I thought I recognised him but just shook it off but I did recognise him. He was at the park! I remember because I was in a mood and every time I looked over at Emily who was watching Reid, I would see him. I thought he was with a kid but he was always moving around, and then I saw him again because he was the janitor who spoke to Derek in the hospital. He has been at 3 locations we have been, and at the park, where he could have caught onto us." She rambled, Hotch realising it made a lot of sense.

"JJ this is good, this could be the break we needed! Morgan can give us a sketch and we can get it out there. Great work!" She smiled, Hotch shooting up to grab his cell.

"JJ way to go! You could have just earned us a ticket home." Emily grinned, her and Reid high fiving. Hotch spoke on the phone, throwing on his coat. He didn't bother changing from his sweats to his work clothes, now wasn't the time.

"Okay I'll be at the precinct in 10." He hung up, throwing his trainers on.

"I'm going to meet up with the team and get this man out there and hopefully get a name and location on him. Are you guys going to be okay till the morning?" The two kids nodded, Emily standing to walk him to the door. They were out of JJ and Reid's eye sight, Emily turning towards him.

"Considering we might be going home I only get one more chance to act like your submissive wife-" She replied with a smirk, wrapping her arms around him before he could reply. "-And I'm going to use it well." She placed a passionate kiss on his lips, Hotch wrapping himself around her as he kissed back.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Sorry I haven't been here for a while. Stuff happened for both me and my beta CRIMINALMINDS99 but we are both back on track now and I should be updating more. I have two chapters for you today. So I hope you enjoy.**

 **I'm sorry to say I'm just going to be updating when I can as I now have a job in which I work evenings and nights during the week and 9 hours at weekend, and then I have college during the day during the week and with exams coming up in 3/4 weeks I need to spend more time revising than writing. But I will try hard to update once a week. Or if me and my beta get a big bulk of writing done then I'll just post it all for you as a treat to say thank you for being patient and still reading.**

 **Anyway one with the story.**

The two pulled away from each other, both unaware of JJ who was standing not far behind them, a huge grin on her face. The two stared into each other's eyes before pulling back again, Emily blushing at the realisation that she had just full blown snogged her boss, while on the job. If Strauss even had a hint of what was going on boss of their heads would be on a platter.

"You best go; the rest are waiting for you. Go be an ass hole and give me a call in an hour" She smirked, Hotch nodding.

"I'll call you in an hour" He leaned in again, but pulled back, slipping out the door leaving Emily dreamily staring at his ass as he climbed into the car. She shut the door, turning around to see JJ sniggering to herself.

"Oh go Aaron, go be an ass hole for me. Call me in an hour Aaron" JJ sang, trying to mimicking Emily's voice all high pitched. Emily launched the closest thing to her at JJ, that thing being a sock on the floor that didn't even reach half the distance between the two.

"Language Jennifer" Emily shouted, JJ giggling and running back to Reid in the living room. Reid sat in the same position he was before confused, Emily glaring at JJ as she sat back down

"What's going on?" He asked, looking between the two, JJ and Emily replying simultaneously.

"Nothing-" "Everything-" This caused JJ to laugh even harder, Emily just shaking her head in response to the giggling blonde. Reid continued to sit confused as they all put their attention back on the final 10 minutes of the film. They put another one and left it on in the background as one by one each other them fell asleep, not even getting 20 minutes into the film before all three of them were lying flat out on their makeshift beds on the floor, cuddled together.

Not even 15 minutes passed before the man in the van outside decided to make his move. He was slightly annoyed that the dad had gone out but maybe realizing that his family was gone when he got back was better torture. He picked the lock with an ease, having been doing it for many years and slid into the hall. He crept slowly through the hall, stepping over the abandoned sock before looking into the living room. The TV rolled quietly in the background, that being the only light that lit up the entire living space. He peered in, spotting the 3 sleeping forms on the floor. He shook his head at 'adorable' they looked, knowing from observation that it was all a lie. The dad was an abusive ass hole and the mother did nothing about it. Typical. He pulled out the three syringes and knelt down at the mother's side, slowly but easily sliding the needle into her neck, watching as her arm fell limp at her side, the drug sending her into a deeper sleep. Next was the young boy, who got a smaller dose than the mother. He sent the sleeping form a small smile, knowing how he felt. Finally, it was the girl. He scowled as he pulled out a syringe of a similar size to the mothers, pushing it into her neck. Double checking the syringes were clear of any noticeable fingerprints, he placed them on the couch, wanting to make the father suffer as much as possible. Next was getting them to the van without being spotted. It was still early and people are bound to be awake still, so he had to make it look normal. Picking up the mother, he sighed at how easy she was to carry, making his way to the door. He had moved the van to the other side of the road so all he had to do was walk to the end of the drive. He easily opened the back of the van, roughly placing her down before running back for the boy. He shut the back of the van over again, just in case a passer by looks in, and went back in for the last child. Not shutting the door over properly, her cringed when the woman next door exited her house.

"Evening ma'am" He greeted, a smile on his face. She turned to him, smiling back. She eyed the young girl in his arms curiously, wondering if everything was okay. She knew the people had only moved in a few days ago but hadn't introduced herself yet.

"Evening. Is your girl okay?" She nodded to the unconscious blonde, the man laughing.

"Yes- last time I book a late flight to Chicago. Her, my boy and wife are all flat out. It's a good thing I keep a bed in the back of my van for my travels" She nodding in agreement, smiling at him.

"Well I hope you have a good flight, at least you'll have some peace" He thanked her and watched as she took off running in the opposite direction, putting her headphones in. She was completely oblivious to what was actually going on. He placed the blonde in the back as well and climbed into the van, heading off around the corner into the night. His plan was in full motion now; it was his turn to finally have some fun with this dysfunctional family.

Hotch pulled up outside the precinct, practically running in and up to the floor the team were on. He barged into the room, Morgan standing on the phone. He came up behind him, watching as he hung up.

"Morgan- how was the sketch" Morgan turned around, sending his boss a smile.

"Garcia is running it through every database she can right now. Come on we are all in here" The two walked into the conference room, Hotch eyeing up his extremely tired team.

"Has anyone actually slept at all since we came on this case?" He asked, them all shaking their heads.

"Not really, we have all been on edge. We keep thinking how stupid it was of Strauss to put you guys undercover" Rossi explained, knowing they have all be hypervigilant knowing that four of their family members were out in hunting zones and two of them were children at this time.

"Well thanks to JJ for this break we might not be here longer and we will all be going home in one piece" They nodded, Garcia's computer making a _ping_ noise catching everyone's attention.

"I think I found the guy that has been popping up everywhere, and he fits the profile quite good as well. Seth Brown is the man you are looking for and has quite a record. He is not a fan of girls and has many restraining orders against him from numerous ex-girlfriends and one of them resulted in him traveling all the way to Russia to stalk a girl who was over their volunteering with children. Let's just say the Russian authority was not kind and he is restricted from travelling and can only hop on a plane if going from one state to another. He had a few records from neighbours as he has been caught watching children and woman bathing and changing and even broke into an apartment while a woman and her daughter were out to hide cameras in the teenager's room. Luckily the father who was dropping off divorce papers caught the guy leaving and beat him up good. But, despite this his childhood was not great either. His father neglected him, his older sister and mom and when he was just 8 years old someone invaded his home and shot his father. He reported to the police that the man tortured his mother and sister but he managed to escape his bindings and got away with only a few broken ribs and a nasty concussion. It also says in his report that the mother did everything to protect his sister but left him to defend for himself" Garcia stated, her eyes flashing backwards and forwards on her laptop, everyone making connections to the profile from the information she gave.

"So he is shooting his father to get him out of the way and then tries to replicate in his own way what happened to him. We found on each of the boys there was less torture carried out on them than the wife and daughter, so he taking his anger out on them. It fits perfectly, and I bet if we look hard enough he will pop up around the other family's days before their deaths as well" Morgan said, actually happy that they had a suspect.

"Let's go get him"


	15. Chapter 15

They showed up at his last known address which was a one bedroomed house in a rough street on the outskirts of Pennsylvania. Hotch thought best to stay in the back of the SUV until they had him, not wanting to blow his cover in case anything went wrong. 5 minutes later his 2 agents walked out not looking at all happy.

"He isn't here. The house looks like nobody has been here in months. There is a bed in the bedroom and a rundown couch in the living space and that is about it; the shower doesn't even have a head. There were a few footprints in the kitchen through the dust and the side looks like it had some items on so it is possible he was using it as a backup to store some things and coming in and out through the back door but that's about it" Derek exclaimed in an annoyed tone, Rossi running his hand over his face.

"Do you think that now we have a possible suspect we should bring the others back and change JJ and Reid back? He is going to be picking up new victims within the next few hours and the way it looks, he has his eyes set on you guys" Hotch pondered the thought, sharing a look with Derek who seemed to be thinking the same as Rossi.

"Okay, let's go and pick them up" The two jumped back into the SUV and went straight to the house they had been occupying. Hotch jumped out first, frowning when he saw a woman standing in the garden next door staring at his house. She turned at the sound of the car door shutting, sending the three men a smile.

"I'm afraid you just missed them" Hotch frowned, Rossi and Morgan looking between each other.

"I'm sorry, missed who?" She nodded to the house, walking up to them.

"The family who lives next door. I'm their neighbour, but I never give myself time to introduce myself in the few days they have been here. I was just leaving for my nightly jog about 45 minutes ago when I saw them leaving. They had a flight to catch you see, but I'm afraid the man of the house forgot to shut his door properly and I wasn't sure what to do" Hotch never give the woman a chance to finish before running head first into the house, Derek taking off after him.

"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" She turned to Rossi in confusion, the man sighing heavily.

"You said you left for you run 45 minutes ago?" She nodded, wrapping her arms around herself slightly.

"Yes. I work nights with a computer system company and when I'm not in work my sleeping pattern is a mess so I tend to burn some steam by doing a lap of the block and the park when I can't sleep. I was just leaving when I saw a man carrying a young girl in his arms. I asked her if she was okay and he said he had a flight to catch to Chicago and his family had fallen asleep so he was leaving them to sleep. When I came back I noticed the door was open and I didn't know if he had a key and if I should have just shut the door or not" She explained, all of a sudden concerned when the two other men emerged back out the house, the pair looking highly distressed.

"He got them Rossi. He left the syringes on the couch- the makeshift bed was still warm and the TV was still running" He said, his emotions starting to show. The woman gasped, realizing she had let a man kidnap his family and did nothing about it.

"Sir I had no idea. I should have introduced myself then I would not have made the mistake" She exclaimed in panic, Rossi putting his hand on her shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault- you couldn't have known. Would you mind riding with us back to the police station so we can take your statement properly and take any necessary details from you?" She shook her head and followed Rossi to the back of the SUV, Hotch and Morgan climbing into the front.

"We're going to get them back" Hotch stated to Morgan, seeing the internal battle in his eyes, knowing it must be hard to suppress all his feelings in one go. This was not what they were expecting when they showed up. Morgan just nodded, knowing that the more he said the more he would break down. He just had to hold it together so they could get them back.

/

Emily began to stir from her drug induced sleep, slowly sitting up and taking in her surroundings.

 _Where the hell am I?_

It took her a few seconds to get herself together, the first possible solution coming to mind being that the unsub had gotten them while Hotch was out. She looked around again, realizing she was in a small room on her own without her two children. Her natural instinct began to kick in as she realized that, as much as they were FBI agents, right now they were vulnerable children and this guy was not to be messed with. She stood and began to survey the room properly. It was bare and eerie, a small light bulb hanging from the ceiling casting a dawning shadow around her. The walls were solid concrete and the door was at least half a meter thick, hard to kick down. She pounded on it, the sound not even echoing around her small room so it was hard to believe it got far outside.

"Jennifer, Spencer! Can any of you hear me?" She tried, hoping that they had woken up and could at least hear her.

 _"Mom? Where are you?"_ Spencer shouted back, sounding fairly close considering the concealing situation she was in. She was glad he sounded okay and also that he was still in character.

"I don't know, is Jennifer with you?"

 _"No but I'm here"_ She heard JJ call from somewhere, though she sounded quieter.

"Are you both okay?"

 _"I think so"_ They both called back, Emily letting out a small laugh that they both seemed to be okay. A door could be heard opening somewhere, Emily pressing her ear against the door.

 _"Mom!"_ JJ screamed, Emily banging against the door in distress.

"Stay strong Jennifer" She cried, hearing the blonde scream in terror. "Get away from her you sick bastard!" Everything went silent, Emily feeling uneasy about the silence that had taken over their prison. She was too scared to call out again, not wanting to antagonize him while he was with JJ. She resulted in pacing the room, minutes passing without any noise from either of her friends/ children. What was he doing? Hours seemed to pass, Emily having grown tired and resulted in sitting on the hard floor, her head in between her knees in worry. Out of nowhere, her door was swung open and a small body was thrown towards her. She leapt forward, Spencer landing in her arms in a huddle. He has a small cut on his face and a bruise forming around his temple but all in all seemed to be okay.

"Are you okay?" He nodded, scrambling so he was behind her, his mouth seemingly sown shut, no noise of any kind coming from him.

"Where is my daughter?"


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Hey guys, I'm back. I'm so so sorry, it's been ages since I last updated and I can only apologise how bad I have been not updating. A lot of stuff has been happening with me and with my last beta. I found out I'm gonna need 5 operations, i failed college, and a lot of other stuff has happened. I now have a new beta AbsterStories. She is awesome and helping me with this story as well as posting her own! You should check out all of her stories. I love them so much. I like fan girl over them haha.**

 **I do still love my old beta CriminalMinds99 she is awesome, she has a new account McDreamy4TheWin, where she posts Grey's Anatomy FanFiction, so if you guys love greys as much as me, you should go and check it out. She is awesome!**

 **Anyway, I wont be able to post regularly. I'll just be posting when I can as i have a ton going on and so does everyone else in live, so I'm sure you can understand. Please give constructive criticism, if you are going to criticise, and drop a review if you can. If not then its cool, i understand.**

 **Anyway on with the story!**

After taking the woman's statement at the station and successfully identify the man she saw from the sketch artist's sketch Hotch, Rossi and Morgan knew without a shadow of a doubt that Seth Brown was their unsub and had been the one to take Emily, JJ and Spencer.

The only problem was they had no idea where he could have taken them.

Their earlier arrest had been a complete bust, there had been no sign of him.

The woman had only remembered a partial number plate from the van and at the moment Garcia was having difficulty in getting a match with the partial plate and CCTV cameras around the area at the time of the abduction.

"Damn it!" Morgan yelled, slamming his fist into the wall.

"How did we let this happen?" He continued.

He was angry with that woman for letting Seth take them, how did she not realize something was wrong? Did she think it was normal for a teenage girl to be so out of it the 'father' had to carry her to a van?

He was angry with Strauss for making them go undercover for this mission, this mission was reckless, they were all used to being in danger, but having two of their agents be undercover as actual children was just plain reckless.

Mostly he was angry at himself, he had promised JJ he wouldn't let anything happen to her, that none of them would.

He had failed her.

"Believe me, I feel the same way as you do, but we have to keep our heads together Morgan." Hotch said trying to calm his team mate and friend down, himself to.

"Emily will protect them the best she can." Rossi supplied.

He knew why Morgan was worried, he was too.

JJ and Spencer were still agents yes, but at the moment they are children, they had no way of protecting themselves.

Emily would have to protect them as well as herself.

"I know that Rossi, but there's only so much she can do, he's going to go after her and JJ the most we know this. JJ and Reid are just kids! They should not have been put in this situation, this whole mission is wrong on so many levels." Morgan ranted.

He was worried about JJ, about what this was doing to her, how she would cope being in this situation.

He was worried Seth would trigger her, cause her to have a panic attack and that in turn would make him angrier.

"You're right." Hotch said, he agreed whole heart-idly.

"But this is the situation we are in, getting angry about it will not help. We need to stay focused and find them as soon as possible." He continued.

"We need to go over everything we know so far, somewhere we have missed something." He finished looking from the evidence boards they had back to the other agents in the room.

Somewhere they had the answer, they needed to find it.

JJ had given them a break in the case identifying Seth as the unsub.

He had slipped up allowing her to see him, he must have slipped up somewhere else to.

They just had to find it, and find them.

They had work to do, they had a unsub to catch and members of their family to save.

/

Later that evening, once Seth had left, Emily was seeing things clearer.

The fogginess in her brain was slowly disappearing enabling her to move more stably.

She felt disgusting but she had to push through, to support her team members who were unable to support themselves.

She pulled on her clothes slowly and carefully and looked between her two children, Spencer was completely out of it and JJ had her head dropping from side to side as she fought to stay conscious.

Seth had spent a lot more time and energy hurting herself and JJ, he seemed to have a real grudge against women, but Spence had taken a fair beating as well.

With him being so young and his body not having the strength he had as an adult she was worried about how much he could take.

Emily decided she needed to check on Spencer first as she could see JJ was awake and fighting, for now at least.

Crawling over to him she placed two of her fingers over his neck checking for a pulse.

She waited for a second hoping that what she was feeling was right.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she felt his pulse. 'Steady' she thought.

Quickly, Emily checked Spencer over, she even looked into his eyes hoping she could see whatever it is doctors could see when they did this.

When she thought he was okay to be left alone she grabbed JJ's clothes, which had been thrown around by the vicious man that held them, and made her way over to her.

"JJ, it's just me." Emily told her as she got close to her, noticing how JJ curled into herself tighter at the sound her of approaching steps.

"I'm just going to get you dressed and then we'll see how you are, okay?" She said as she reached JJ's side and knelt on the floor next to her, gingerly.

JJ nodded in response but didn't say anything, she was trying to fight through the cloud in her mind but nothing was allowing her through it yet. She could only feel pain and it was blocking her from talking to Emily.

Emily proceeded to dress JJ delicately, after learning about JJ's childhood she knew this situation must be bringing back some terrible memories for the teen agent and the last thing she wanted to do was trigger her further than she had been already.

While dressing JJ she made a mental note of any injuries that she could see on the girl's body, any injuries she would need to keep an eye on until they got out of here.

Once Emily finished dressing JJ she moved to make herself a bit more comfortable leaning her back gently against the concrete wall and pulling JJ to lean back against her supporting her weight.

"JJ?" Emily called softly after a few moments, trying to get the girls attention.

She had wondered if JJ had fallen asleep from the pain and tiredness she must be feeling, her eyes were closed as she leaned back into Emily's chest.

"Hmmm." JJ responded tiredly, her eyes snapping open again.

"You were really brave, I'm so proud of you. I just wanted you to know that." Emily told her confidently.

JJ didn't reply, she didn't feel brave, she turned her head and looked into Emily's eyes before she looked around the room, being very wary of her surroundings. She felt she had to be more aware because someone could attack them at any point and he could come from anywhere.

"Can you try and stand up so we can sit with Spencer? He's not awake yet." Emily asked carefully.

JJ took a deep breath and rubbed over her bruised eyes before she attempted to stand up slowly, only to feel an intense shooting pain charge up her one side.

Gasping at the intensity of the pain she fell back to the floor with painful cry.

"JJ!" Emily gasped, any pain she felt herself pushed aside as she rushed to JJ's side instantly.

"Oh my God! JJ what happened?" She asked rushed and panicked.

"M… my s…s…side." JJ gasped through her pain, tears springing to her eyes.

"Alright, Alright. Let's catch your breath before we move and then we'll do it slowly okay?" Emily assured her placing a gentle hand on her shoulder in support.

JJ nodded as she concentrated on catching her breath the best she could before Emily helped her to walk over to Spencer where they settled for the time being.

Emily lay down on the floor with JJ curled into her side clutching to her top, Spencer on her other side close by.

There was no sound from them now.

They just lay together trying to fall asleep as they waited and hoped that the team would come for them soon.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Hey guys I'm bacck agan with a new chapter. I have to apologise I am drunk while uploaing this so amy spelling mistakes are my own hhha. Sorry its taken so long to upload it, lots of stuff has been happening and I practically live in the hospital. I think I said in the last xhapter I'll update when I can.**

 **CBA changing spelling mmistakes so ya'll wll have to deal with it till im sober sorry haha.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer - All that normal sh*t you have to put about not owning it**

It had been three days since Emily, JJ and Spencer had been kidnapped from their home. Things weren't looking good for the undercover 'mother' and 'children' at the moment.

Seth had come in daily to repeat his sexual assaults on Emily and JJ as well the physical assaults on each of them, keeping them all injured and weak. They just had to accept what was going on because the state they were in, there was no fighting back. They barely had any energy left.

Seth wasn't feeding any of them enough to keep their energy up. He dropped in a few pieces of toast for them to eat on day two and a bottle of water to share. But that was it. They were having to share and savour everything they could, between three this wasn't a lot to keep them going.

Emily was trying her best to ignore the pain from her injuries, she had to be strong for her friends turned 'children'. This was becoming harder and harder though.

Emily Prentiss was a strong woman, she could handle her own, it took a lot to keep her down especially when she had been people depending on her and needing her protection, but even she was beginning to feel the effects of the last three days.

Emily had been both surprised and impressed with JJ's and Spencer's strength to keep going these last few days, to their credit they had continued calling her 'mom'. She never expected them to stay undercover this far into the operation.

They had been kidnapped, beaten and violated repeatedly.

She no longer gave a damn about whether their cover was blown or not, what harm could it do now.

The only reason she hadn't blown their cover herself was for the fact that in the back of her mind she thought that being able to call her 'Mom' was a small comfort to both JJ and Reid at the moment, she wasn't about to go ahead and take that away from them.

Currently Emily was sat in the corner of the room where they always sat once Seth had finished with them for the day.

It was their safe spot.

A place which was warm where they could all lay or sit together while still being able to look out at the room and see when Seth would return, or hopefully, soon, the team.

She had Spencer on one side of her, he had passed out from Seth's attack and was currently curled into a small ball next to her, while Emily ran her one hand softly through his hair.

Spencer was sleeping most of the time when Seth was not in the room with them.

The pain he was in was too much for him to handle. He had major migraines that caused the pain to double so being unconscious was best for him. He was scared and being unconscious also helped him get through the days quicker. He wished he could help Emily and JJ but he felt useless and stayed curled up most of the time to the one side of Emily while JJ rested the other side.

JJ was on the other side of Emily and was clutching her hand tightly in her own, every now and again she would twitch and move slightly.

JJ was barely conscious most of the time; it was her way of coping after what had happened, she just tried to block it all out as much as possible.

At first Emily had tried to keep her talking, she had asked her questions and got her to think about things that would keep her mind busy. Now she wouldn't force her to talk, but she would continue to talk to her when she was awake.

After Seth had finished with them each day JJ was exhausted. Her asthma was getting worse causing her to wheeze a lot due to the physical and mental turmoil.

Emily was the only one awake most of the time.

She spent her time watching over her friends turned 'children' and thinking about how much everything around them had changed in the last few months.

It scared her how much things had changed.

Things had been slowly getting back to normal when they had been given this undercover operation, now Emily couldn't see it ever going back to the way it was before.

She was scared that they would never be the same again, scared they might not be as close of friends as they were before all of this had happened.

She would not admit this to anybody else but she had gotten rather attached to both JJ and Spencer as her 'children', she liked being someone they counted on for the little things. She was worried that when and if they got out of here and things went back to normal that they would loose the connection they now had together.

A sudden noise in the distance caught Emily's attention.

Listening closely as she could hear someone running.

Hope filled her heart as she thought that maybe the team had found them.

However the hope that she felt was quickly replaced with dread as Seth burst through the door slightly out of breath, he looked angry.

Slowly Emily sat up straighter, moving herself to shield her 'children' better.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly not wanting to anger him more, nor wanting to frighten JJ whose eyes were open again, her wheezing getting worse.

"The FBI are here and so is your husband! They're gonna take you away. I was having fun, and now they're gonna take you away!" Seth shouted, pacing back and forth around the room.

"Get them up now." Seth demanded pointing to JJ and Spencer, the tone of his voice making Emily shiver, looking down at her 'children' Emily sighed.

She knew the kids were exhausted and didn't have a lot of strength left and truthfully she didn't know how much strength she had left either.

It was too soon, they hadn't had enough time to recover yet.

"I said now!" Seth's voice angrily boomed through the room, waking Spencer and causing JJ to flinch.

This is it, Emily thought to herself while placing a calming hand on both of her 'children's' backs as she begin to slowly stand.

 **xxxxxx**

Meanwhile Morgan was leading the team through the quiet house.

They kept up appearances with Hotch's undercover 'father' story but let him come in.

They didn't want to risk angering Seth if he was here because he could just shoot their friends, but Hotch was also an integral part of their team and the team needed to be together standing as one right now.

Everywhere so far had been cleared except the basement.

It was a large basement that had been split up into separate rooms.

Morgan knew his friends were here it was just the matter of finding the right door to the right room.

After opening another door Morgan paused for a moment taking in a deep breath, he had to fight to keep himself professional, so did the rest of the team as this was personal for them.

He quickly assessed the situation, he needed to make a plan and quick.

Seth was stood in a corner of the room with Emily stood in front of him, Spencer was on the left of Emily holding her hand, while JJ was on her right, leaning heavily against her while Emily had her right arm wrapped around JJ, holding her up.

JJ's asthma was making it hard for her to breathe and she was struggling to stay standing so leaning against Emily was her only option because if she moved the gun which was aimed at the back of Emily's head would be let off.

"Seth Brown, drop any weapons and let the woman and her kids go." Morgan demanded.

"No, you get out and let us live together. We all love each other!" Seth called from behind Emily, pushing the gun harder against the back of her head.

Rossi was stood watching while holding out his gun following Morgan. He was going to let Morgan do this negotiation; he would stand by and help only if he needed.

Hotch had lowered his weapon and came into the room on the left side of Morgan. He looked over to his 'family' with his eyes watering. He hated how beat up they were.

Hotch looked to Spencer to get his attention, the boy noticed him straight away tightening his hold on Emily's hand.

Hotch then moved his eyes to Emily who was looking around frantically before her eyes rested on him as he leaned down slightly to be crouching on the floor, she had an idea what he was going to tell her to do but she needed to wait and see.

Hotch then moved his eyes to look at JJ who he could see was suffering greatly. Her eyes were closed and she was swaying against Emily's side. He needed to try and get JJ out first then get the others.

Morgan must have been on the same wave length as Hotch after seeing everyone's conditions.

"Seth, can you let the young girl go. She needs to see a doctor look at her." Morgan tried softly.

"But she's mine." Seth yelled ripping her backwards out of Emily's hold towards himself possessively, causing Emily to turn towards him and try to pull her back.

"I know that and I understand, but she needs urgent medical attention." Morgan and Rossi could see the falter in Seth's eyes.

They watched as he loosened the grip he had on JJ's already bruised arm, allowing Emily to pull her back towards herself, pulling the girl close to her chest with her one arm, her other arm moving to pull Spencer into her other side as she tried to use her body as a shield for her 'children'.

"I'm going to send over her dad…"

"NO! NO, Keep that bastard away from them." Seth hollered over what Morgan had been trying to say.

"Alright then, okay. I'm going to send over my partner, his name is David Rossi, he'll walk over pick her up and then walk back here. That's it." Morgan compromised.

They waited anxiously till Seth agreed before Morgan nodded to Rossi.

Rossi holstered his gun and held up his hands as he slowly approached the four backed against the wall.

He crouched down in front of JJ who was huddled against Emily with her eyes closed again and softly whispered her name.

Rossi watched as her head turned ever so slightly, when she recognised Rossi she practically fell into his arms. Rossi stood up again and walked away carrying the child agent with him.

For Emily and Spencer who had been watching, everything seemed to go in slow motion from that moment.

Hotch waited until Rossi and JJ were clear and close enough to Morgan before taking action.

"Drop!" He yelled looking Emily in the eyes.

Quickly Emily dropped to the floor pulling Spencer down with her shielding his head under her arm just as three guns went off in quick fire of each other.

Hotch's gun hit first, his bullet hitting Seth in the shoulder, Morgan's gun hit quickly after, the bullet hitting Seth in the other shoulder and an officer from behind them got Seth between the eyes shortly after that.

Seth didn't have time to react and set his own gun off.

He was dead and had fallen to the floor behind Emily and Spencer before he even had time to register what had happened.

It was over, he was gone, he couldn't hurt anybody anymore.


End file.
